ABCs Kickin' It Style
by peanutbutterpickle22
Summary: A collection of Kick oneshots based on words in alphabetical order. R&R please. panutbutterpickle22 xoxo Rated T for kissing, some angst, and also just in case
1. Almost

**A/N Hello world of fanfiction! So this is basically going to be a collection of Kick one-shots based on words in alphabetical order. Feel free to request a word, but I can't guarantee it will be used. Read the Note at the bottom for more info. Most importantly: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Kickin' It…but that could be assumed.**

**Word: Almost**

**Summary: With Kim and Jack, it was always almost. But Kim was going to change that. **

**Relationship Status: Friends.**

**(Quick note: let's pretend that the episode KIOOO hasn't happened yet, alright?)**

**Kim POV**

_Almost._

That is the only word going through my head on our way home from Hollywood. I thought back to standing on top of the Hollywood sign, just centimeters from Jack's lips. We were so close. We had almost kissed, there on top of the sign. Almost. There is that ugly word again. I was really beginning to hate that word. With me and Jack, it was always a case of 'almost'. Are you confused? Let me explain.

Awhile back, Jack almost left for China for four years. But that's not the almost I'm talking about in this situation. The almost comes later. We had both written letters to each other. I still remember holding his in my hand. His personal thoughts and feelings, all in this one letter. Then he said he wasn't going. I would no longer get to read how he felt about be. He would not know how I felt about him. But we almost did.

_Almost._

Then there was the time he lost his memory. Just before his slip, I had almost let it slip how I felt about him. I had shouted out at him, frustrated, not thinking through what I was saying, and I had told him that I thought of us as more than just friends. Well, almost. In losing his memory, he had forgotten about what I had said. But my feelings were almost revealed.

_Almost._

And you can't forget about when we almost went on a date. Until Lindsay just _had _to show up. He had asked me on this date, because I was refusing to go see the new 'zompyre' movie with the guys. And he convinced me by making it into a date. Until Jerry ruined it by inviting Lindsay. It was almost a date.

_Almost_.

Our most recent almost, besides the one that just happened is when Carson came back. Carson had wormed his way back into our dojo, and cheated his way into the competition. He blinded us from seeing that Jack was being cheated out of his position of #1 in the dojo. This one wasn't a bad almost. But still an almost. We almost lost Jack because of our inability to see through Carson's lies.

_Almost._

While going home from Hollywood, after discovering that the director of our 'movie' is a total nut, these moments are racing through my brain. Why did it always have to be almost? We could never quite finish what we started. It was like some sort of force did not want us together. But I am getting sick of almost. I don't want almost. I want something to be finished for once. So I turned to Jack.

"So, about what just happened…" I began, getting his attention.

"You mean on the Hollywood sign?" he asked, catching on to what I was trying to get at. I nodded.

"I was just wondering…if Dolph hadn't interrupted, would we really have…ya know…kissed?" I asked, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Well, I would hope so," he said. I gave him a look, asking for clearance. "I've wanted to for awhile now, Kim…if that isn't too awkward. I really like you. I just wasn't sure how you felt about me. Well, until now I guess." I smiled.

Sitting in the back seat of a cab, with Rudy and the cab driver in the front, Jack leaned towards me. (**A/N they are sitting in seats next to each other, not with the middle seat between them**)

"I hate not finishing what I start," he whispered.

"Me too," I whispered back. I put my hand on the back of his neck, pulling his head closer and closing the gap between us. Before I knew it, it grew into a full blown make out session. Well, as much of a make out session as you could have in the back of a car. My hands had found their way into his hair, and were now tangled. His hands were around my waist, pulling me as close as possible with our seatbelts on. Our tongues danced together, and nothing had felt more right before in my life. Suddenly, from the front seat, Rudy loudly cleared his throat, causing me and Jack to jump, instantly separating. He raised his eyebrow, giving us a 'we'll talk later' look. I just smiled to myself. It was no longer almost. This way more of a… _Finally._

**A/N so how was that? So, as promised, the longer Author's note: In these one shots, I will tell you if, to begin, they are dating, married, friends, or whatever, and, if necessary, tell you around when it is (in the future, past, AU, whatever). Also, if you want to suggest words, go ahead, and if I use your word, I will make sure I give you a shoutout for it. Thanks, Much Love, peanutbutterpickle22 xoxo**

**Please drop a review with your opinions, Thanks! xx**


	2. Bridge

**A/N Hello all, I come from having just watched two straight hours of Kickin' It, and I am definitely ready to write this new one-shot! Special 'thank yous' to 'AnonShakespeare' for the word that inspired this story, and to 'sawesome1' for a great idea (I basically took your plot idea, and put my own twist on it). So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Kickin' It**

**Word: Bridge**

**Summary: Donna had always teased Kim, but what will happen the one day when she takes it too far?**

**Relationship Status: Friends**

**When: Senior Year**

**Kim POV**

I looked down at the tiled floor, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes. No one had ever broken _the _Kim Crawford…that is, until today. Courtesy of Ms. Donna Tobin. Most popular girl at Seaford High, future prom queen, and resident slut. I heard her snicker as the 'tough girl' image I had built up for so long shattered in front of me. The scene replayed in my head.

***Flashback***

_Kim walked down the hallway, her shoulders slouched, head hung, and dragging her feet along the floor. Jack had been sick for a week now, and their dojo had just lost a huge tournament because of it. Not only that, but Donna was using her vulnerability without her best friend by her side to tear her down more than usual. Unaware of her surroundings, Kim was tripped by none other than Donna herself. She dropped her backpack, and scrapped her knee on a stray staple sticking out of the ground. That didn't faze Kim. She brushed it off, and turned to get her backpack. But Donna had taken it hostage. _

"_Donna, leave me alone, I just want my backpack," Kim said through clenched teeth. She wasn't going to give Donna the satisfaction of seeing her angry and hurt. Donna just laughed._

"_Please, you're nothing but a pathetic loser," she spat at Kim. Kim clenched her fist, trying her hardest not to slap the girl standing in front of her._

"_You're not even worth my time," Kim murmured. She reached again for her backpack, but Donna pulled it again out of her reach. She laughed again._

"_Kim, how can you not see it?" Donna began, circling Kim, whose arms were now crossed, in an attempt to keep her from reaching her arm out and punching Donna right in the nose, "you think you're so great, but you really aren't. You're just a little wimp. An ugly, fat troll. And the only reason you have any friends is because of Jack. If it wasn't for him, you would be no better off than the nerds who sit alone at lunch. And I see the way you look at him. He could never like you back though. He likes me, Kim. Me, not you. You're just a mistake."_

***End***

I thought too hard about these words. How did she know that I like Jack? Was it that obvious? Maybe what she said was right…maybe I am just a mistake. I've heard the words enough times before. My dad left us years ago, and my mom resorted to drinking. She was never the best to me or my sister, Lexi. I often found myself sleeping in her room at night, convincing her that my mom didn't mean what she said. And that she was worthwhile. I couldn't stand seeing my baby sister so upset. My mom always told us both that we are mistakes. She wishes neither of us were ever born. I spent so long trying to convince Lexi that she was wrong, that I never really noticed how much it had affected me.

"And you're nothing but a b**ch," I said to Donna, choking back the tears. My voice came out very shaky, and I knew she had heard the sound of me crying.

"Congratulations, Donna…" I looked at her again, the tears threatening to spill over, "you won." My voice was barely above a whisper, but I knew she could hear me. I pushed past her, with the proud smile on her face, disregarding my backpack. I wouldn't need it anymore anyways. I stormed out of the school, my face drenched in my own tears. I walked all the way to a local park, and ran as deep into the forest as I possibly could. I knew exactly where I was heading.

**Jack POV**

I walked into school, feeling refreshed after being sick for a whole week. I wandered through the halls, searching for my friends, only to see Kim, with her head hanging, storming out of the school, looking as though she was crying. That's when I saw Donna. She was standing there, holding Kim's backpack, with a satisfied smirk plastered onto her face. I walked up to her.

"What did you say to Kim," I asked her forcefully, venom coursing through my veins.

"Nothing Jackie. I just told her what has been coming to her. She thought she could win you over me!" She said happily. It took everything for me not to hit her then and there. I had to find Kim. I dropped my backpack and ran out of the school, towards the one place where I was hoping I _wouldn't _find her.

**Kim POV**

I ran until I finally found what I was looking for. The bridge. I looked over the edge of the bridge, into the water below. I saw the water rushing over the sharp rocks below. It isn't that far of a drop, but enough to kill anyone who was stupid enough to jump. I sat at the top, my back against one of the railings. I wasn't going to jump. Not yet, at least. I pulled out my pocket knife, and rolled up my sleeve. I traced my finger over the scars on my wrist. I opened up the knife and held it up to my skin.

"This one's for you, dad. You left, causing mom to hate me and Lexi," I pulled the knife across my wrist, feeling relief from the pain. The only pain I had control over.

"And here's for mom. You should have held on. If not for yourself, then for me and Lexi," I sliced myself again, thinking about words my mother had said. I tried holding in the tears, but they just kept falling.

"And another for Donna. You better not do this to anyone else," I made another cut, this one stinging the most.

"Finally, for Jack. You didn't do anything wrong, you just weren't there to prove Donna wrong," I made the final cut, blood coating my arm, and staining my white skinny jeans as well. Blood dripped onto the bridge, joining many other blood stains. See, the bridge I am sitting on had become known as 'the suicide bridge'. So many had killed themselves here, it was almost famous. It had become the one place where no one hoped to find any of their friends, ever. Because if you saw them, sitting on this bridge…you were probably never going to see them again.

I stood up, weak from all of the blood loss in my arm. I felt light-headed, and I leaned against the railing of the bridge. Suicide. Such an ugly word. But I looked at it differently, more as my chance to escape. From Donna, my mom, and anyone else who had teased me throughout my life. I looked at the railing. Every time someone came to this bridge, a new carving was added. I traced my finger over one that stood out to me the most. It said: "I'm gone now…are you happy?"

I wondered if anyone would be happy when I died. Donna would. I knew that. Maybe my mom would. Or maybe this would be the one thing that could finally make her stop drinking. Maybe she would take better care of Lexi. Maybe I should do this for Lexi's sake. I made up my mind. I picked up my knife again, and carved my words into the wood. I wrote a simple two words: "I'm done."

I swung my leg over the railing, and pulled up my other. I sat, looking down at the water again. I closed my eyes, and just sat. I wouldn't jump right away.

"I love you, Lexi. Take good care of her, mom. I'll miss you Jack. Always. Goodbye Wasabi Warriors, it's been fun. And Donna…I hope this will make you realize never to do this ever again," I whispered my final words to myself. I let go of the bridge with my hands, causing me to lose some balance. I started leaning forward.

**Jack POV**

I ran as fast as I could towards the bridge. As long as I don't find her there, I would have plenty of time to look for her elsewhere. But this is urgent. I ran through the woods, branches catching on my clothes, scraping my arms and face, but I ignored them. My first priority was to find Kim. She'd had a bit of a head start, and I just hoped that I'm not too late. When I finally saw the bridge in the clearing ahead of me, my heart dropped, seeing her sitting on the edge, and blood gushing from her arm. I sprinted forward, hearing her whispering something to herself. The only things I heard were my and Donna's names mentioned. She let go of the rail with her hands, and I saw her wobble. I quickly reached out, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her off of the bridge.

**Kim POV**

I braced myself to fall, then felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. No doubt it was Jack. He pulled me off of the bridge. All I could do was let him pull me, too weak to fight him. He wrapped me in his arms, and I could hear him sobbing. I just stood in his embrace, tears streaming down my cheeks again.

He stroked my hair, and whispered words into my ear. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

"It's okay Kim, I have you. You're not going to die. I've got you," I heard him say. I remained stoic. I couldn't feel anything at the moment. Part of me wants nothing more than to wrap my arms around him, and tell him that everything would be okay. Another part just wants to tear away, and run back to the bridge. But I had no strength to do anything, until I began to feel very light-headed, my eyes closing involuntarily.

**Jack POV**

I held Kim, refusing to let go, in fear of her going back to the bridge, to finish what she had started. I whispered soothing words in her ears, more to reassure me that she was okay than telling her. Suddenly, I felt her body go limp in my arms. She had fainted. I sat on the forest floor, holding her in my lap, and grabbed my phone. I held my phone in my hand, shakily dialing 9-1-1.

"Hello 911, what is your emergency?" I heard a lady on the other end of the line say.

"My friend just fainted; I think she lost too much blood," I said quickly, shaking even more.

"What is your location?" The lady said.

"I'm at the-the b-bridge," I didn't want to say the word that came in the middle. I couldn't bear to think that Kim would even think about such a thing. But yet, here we sat, and I had almost seen her fall to her death. I knew that they would know exactly where we sat. There were more calls made to 911 from the bridge than at any other location in all of Seaford.

"There are people on their way for you. Try to stop the bleeding as much as you can," she said, sounding a bit more urgent after hearing where we are. I nodded, unable to speak at the moment.

"Please hurry," I whispered. I don't think she heard me, because the call ended without her answering. I tore off my shirt, leaving me sitting only in my undershirt. I wrapped it around her arm, putting as much pressure on it as possible. It seemed like forever before the ambulance showed up. I could hear the sirens whirring in the background, and the sound of leaves crunching as several men carried a stretcher through the woods to where we sat. I placed Kim on the stretcher, and I followed her and the men back to the ambulance. I climbed in, riding to the hospital. It was scary, seeing all of the blood coming out of Kim's limp arm. When we got to the hospital, she was rushed into a room, and I was not allowed to go in yet. I pulled out my phone, calling the people who should be aware of what's going on. First I dialed Kim's sister, Lexi.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" I heard Lexi's usual perky voice in the speaker pressed against my ear.

"Hey Lex," my voice came out shaky, and she could instantly tell something was wrong.

"What is it Jack, what happened?" concern filled her voice, "is everyone okay?"

"It's Kim," I began, "I found her at…the bridge," I could barely hold back the tears this time.

"THE BRIDGE?!" I heard Lexi shriek into the phone, making me flinch. I could hear her crying.

"It's okay, she didn't jump," I heard her let out a breath, "but she lost a lot of blood, I think she cut herself. I'm at the hospital with her right now, if you want to come."

"Yeah, yeah I'm on my way," she said quietly. Lexi had just turned 16, and now has her drivers' license. I knew that her mom would never drive her, so it was good knowing she had a way to get here by herself. After Lexi hung up, I proceeded to call all of the guys, including Rudy, and they all said they'd be on their way.

Lexi arrived first, clad in sweats and a loose t shirt, with mascara dripping down her face. I got up and walked over to her, engulfing her in a hug. She cried into my shoulder. Hanging out with Kim so much had caused me and Lexi to become pretty close as well.

Following soon after her came Jerry, with Grace, Kim's girl best friend. Jerry and Grace had started dating in junior year. Both of their eyes were red and puffy, and they came and joined our hug. Eddie walked in with Milton and Julie, and they joined as well. Finally came Rudy, and we stood in the middle of the room, holding on to each other and crying.

***3 hours later***

The hours went by in a sort of haze. I was very unaware of what was happening; only focusing on Kim.

"I wish she would have told me what was going on…I could have helped her…" I heard Lexi say quietly. I put my arm over her shoulder, and pulled her closer for comfort.

"We all wish she had," I told her. Not long after, the doctor that was caring for Kim walked in. We all stood up.

"What's happening is Kim okay?" We all started talking at once, saying similar things. The doctor held up his hand, signaling us to stop talking.

"Your friend, Kim, will be just fine," the doctor spoke. We all let out a breath that none of us knew we were holding in. He held up a finger, "however, she is very lucky to be alive. She lost a very significant amount of blood. So, we will have to hold her here for awhile, until she gains full strength."

"When will we be able to go see her?" Lexi speaks up, her voice barely audible even in the silent waiting room.

"Are any of you immediate family?" he asks, examining all of us.

"I am," Lexi says, stepping forward.

"Then follow me," the doctor leads the way, and Lexi follows, shaking a bit with nerves. It was about an hour before she came back.

"Jack?" I look up, hearing Lexi say my name, "Kim wants you."

I get up and follow Lexi to the room where Kim is. When I saw Kim, I almost started crying at the sight of her. She looked so small and weak lying in the hospital bed. She was very pale from the loss of so much blood, and there were needles in her arms, hooking her up to various machines. I walked over to her, sitting in a chair beside her bed and took her hand in mine. Lexi had left, so we were alone in the room.

"Thanks for saving me Jack," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "but why didn't you just let me jump?" I was a bit taken aback by her question. Let her jump? Why?

"Why would you even ask that?" I asked her. I couldn't believe she would even have such a thought.

"Well, you obviously love Donna, and having me out of the way would have just made it easier," a tear slipped out of her eye and rolled down her cheek as she spoke. I wiped it away with my finger.

"I don't love Donna, who gave you that idea?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Donna…" she said, looking away. My heart broke. Donna's stupid lie had almost cost Kim her life.

"You know she's just jealous," I told Kim. She looked at me confused.

"Why would _Donna _be jealous of _me_?" she asked me. I smiled.

"Because, you're beautiful, sweet, funny, and can kick any guys butt," she let out an adorable giggle, "and most of all…you have me." I smiled at Kim.

"Don't pretend you like me Jack. It's okay, I know we're just friends…" Kim said, but she couldn't hide the blush in her cheeks.

"But what if I _want _to be more than friends?" I whispered, and she looked at me, with a bit of a twinkle in her eye.

"Do you mean that?" she asked, her eyes begging for an answer.

"Does this answer your question?" I leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. It was a very short, sweet kiss, but it felt different than any other kiss before. It felt…right. More right than when I had ever kissed anyone else. I pulled away, seeing Kim's beautiful smile.

"Yeah…it does," she said, biting her lip. I sat with her on the bed, careful not to hurt her arm or pull on any of the cords. I put my arm around her waist and she leaned against my chest.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," I whispered in her ear, "I thought I had lost you."

"I won't…I promise," she answered. I pulled her close to me, and she fell asleep in my arms. When the doctor came in and told me I had to leave, I kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Kimmy," I whispered, even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

I walked out of the hospital, and drove all the way home smiling. I can't wait until next morning, when I get to give Donna a little piece of my mind, even if it means getting in trouble. Nobody- and I mean _nobody_ messes with _my _Kimmy.

**A/N Awwww I know. Man, I hate that ending. It was such a good story, and I just couldn't think of a good way to end it. I don't know about you guys, but I almost started crying when I was writing this. Well, please review, telling me what you think, and give me some C words! Also, I think that I forgot to say last chapter, but if I ever absolutely cannot decide between a couple words, I might do more than one chapter of a letter. Okay, well thanks for reading and sorry if I didn't use your word. Much Love, peanutbutterpickle22 xoxo**


	3. Cheating

**A/N Holy poop you guys are amazing! 28 reviews for just 2 chapters! Wow. But you guys don't want to read this, you want a story. So, here it comes. Special thanks to 'TheSwasomeOne' (love the name btw lol) for the word inspiring this chapter. Thanks to everyone else who gave me a word as well, and I'm so sorry I didn't use any of yours! And I'm thinking about putting more Jace and Millie into these…whaddya think? **

**Word: Cheating**

**Summary: Jack is the bad boy in school. He **_**always **_**cheats on his girlfriends, and breaks peoples' hearts. When Kim moves in…will he throw away his reputation just for her?**

**Relationship Status: Strangers**

**When: AU**

**Kim POV**

I took in a deep breath and look up at my new school. Seaford High School. I'm pretty used to being the 'new girl' by now. My dad's work often moves him around the country. I don't really mind, but my little sisters, Lexi and Jane, don't like it too much. It makes our parents fight a lot. I learned to ignore it. This will be the last time we move for awhile, or so my parents say. So I am determined to makes a good impression and make a lot of good friends this year. I usually am just the quiet girl who doesn't talk to anyone? But this time will be different. I'm starting this school as a junior, and my parents have promised that I will graduate here. Well, here's goes nothing.

I push open the front doors, and I immediately know I'm going to love it here. Everyone around me is smiling and happy. Before I even have time to take a second step, a very peppy looking girl comes up to me and sticks out her hand. I grab it and shake as she introduces herself.

"Hi! My name is Grace, and I am the captain of the cheer squad! You must be new, what's your name?" she says very perkily.

"I'm Kim, I just moved here from Texas," I told her, smiling.

"I just know we're going to be great friends," she says with a little squeal, "let me show you where the office is." She grabs my arm and starts pulling me through the school until we get to a room that I assume is the office. We walk in and one of the ladies at the front desk looks up.

"How may I help you?" she says in a bored voice.

"Hi, I'm Kim…Kim Crawford. I'm new here," I explained to the lady behind the desk. I peer at her name tag. Sue.

"Oh, hello Ms. Crawford, we have been expecting you," she stands up and walks around the table, holding a sheet of paper in her hand. She gives me the paper, pointing out my schedule, homeroom, and locker number and combination. I smile and thank her and walk out of the office, where Grace is waiting for me.

"Let me see your schedule!" she squeals. I laugh and give her the paper. She scrunches up her face, like she's concentrating. Soon, though, the concentration is broken by a wide smile across her face.

"We have 4 classes together, and the same homeroom!" she exclaims happily. I smile.

"That's awesome!" I say enthusiastically. So, my first instinct was right…I am going to love it here.

"Let me show you where your locker is," she says, then grabs my arm again, pulling me back towards the main hallway. She points out a locker on a wall, in the midst of many other lockers. While we stood at my locker, talking and getting my books and things, I heard someone come up behind me and lean on the locker next to mine. Grace's eyes widened like saucers.

"Hey babe, you new here?" I hear a low voice behind me, sending a chill down my spine. I quickly whipped around, now face to face with the guy. And I must say, he is _hot_. He has long dark brown hair, but not long enough that he looked like a hobo. He has dark, chocolate brown eyes that a girl could melt in, and two cute little moles on his cheeks. He is also obviously very muscular, as I could tell through his undershirt under his open leather jacket.

"Yes, I am new here, but my name is _not _'babe'," I say through clenched teeth. Though he is very hot, something about him just didn't feel right.

"Oh come on, I saw you checking me out," he smirked. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look, I am a second degree black belt, so you better back off," I say, moving closer to him, so our noses were almost touching at this point. We stood like that for a few more seconds, in a stare down.

"I know karate too," he says with a low growl that was almost kind of…sexy. No Kim! No! He starts backing away, and I starting feeling a bit colder. He keeps eye contact with me, until running into a door and flipping out a little bit. I snicker, and his face turns bright red, as I watch him turn and run. I turn back around, facing Grace. Her mouth had dropped open, and her eyes were still wide.

"Who was that?" I ask her. She snapped out of her trance and shook it off.

"That's Jack Brewer. Total hottie? Well duh. Notorious heart-breaker? Also yes. Watch out for him," she explains him to me. I knew something seemed off about him.

"Come on, let's go, class is going to start soon," I said, letting Grace lead the way.

When we had finished in homeroom, we walked to our first hour class, which was science. And of course, _he _was standing right in the doorway.

"Rumor had it that you're in this class," he smirked down at me. I rolled my eyes and tried to push past him. He laughed and refused to let me through.

"Let me through," I said, my blood boiling. He moved closer to me again.

"You never told me your name, sweetheart," he said, his hot breath hitting my face. I tried to back away, but he kept moving closer.

"That's because you don't need to know," I said simply, trying to push him away. He had backed me up into a wall, so there was no escape.

"Pleasee?" he begged, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'm Kim," I said, knowing that he wouldn't let me go until I told him what he wanted. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall, rolling my eyes, trying desperately not to meet his gaze. He moved his mouth to my ear, and lowered his voice.

"Nice to meet you, Kim," he whispers in my ear, and I get goose bumps all over. Stupid boy.

"Look, I know your reputation, so just leave me alone, got it?" I said forcefully. He raises his hands in defeat, letting me through. Finally. I walk quickly past him and into the room, spotting Grace in some guy's lap, with his arms wrapped around her waist. I walk over to them.

"Hey Grace, who's he?" I say, nodding towards the boy she is sitting on.

"This is my boyfriend, Jerry," she smiles at him, and he smiles back.

"Nice to meet you Jerry, I'm Kim," I hold my hand out, and he grabs it.

"Likewise," he smiles at me. Moments later, the teacher, Mr. Orey walks in.

"Good morning class," he says, beginning to write something on the white board in the front. Everyone sits in their seats, and I look for an open one to sit in. I finally spot one…next to Jack. Of course. I slip into the seat, ignoring him completely. Of course, he notices me.

"Just couldn't stay away from me, could you Kimmy?" he whispers in my ear, and I wince at my stupid nickname.

"Don't call me Kimmy," I growl at him.

"Why not, _Kimmy_? You don't like it, do you…_Kimmy_?" I try my hardest to refrain from screaming at him or slapping him across the face. I clench my fists and bite down on my lip. I will not get in trouble on the first day at my new school.

The rest of the day went by similarly in each class. _He _ended up being in 4 more of my classes. Ugh. Maybe this school won't be so great…

(Three Months Later)

Three months after I arrived in Seaford, and Jack still hasn't given up on me. I really wish he would just go away. In the three months I've been here, I've already seen him go through 5 girlfriends, and at least 7 hook-ups. Disgusting. You'd think that girls would avoid him because of his rep, but I guess it just makes him more of a 'bad boy' and more girls want him. I don't know what they see in him, though. I mean, sure, he's got amazing hair, and gorgeous brown eyes…and the cutest smirk, and a sexy low voice…Wait. No Kim, you can't think of him that way. Maybe I get why they like him so much…

**Jack POV**

Kim Crawford. Just hearing her name gives me butterflies in my stomach and my palms get sweaty. I've never felt like this about any girl before, and I've dated _many_ girls in my day. None of them really mean anything to me, but a guy's gotta maintain his rep, right? Ugh. Sometimes I'm sick of this reputation I've built up. Not many people know who I _really _am.

I'm Jack Brewer. I have a mom, but no dad. He was a drunk, and we forced him to leave awhile ago. We you ask? Me and my older brother, Ryan. See, my dad's drinking had gotten out of control, and he was abusing my whole family. Ryan and I, being the oldest, had to protect our baby brother and sister, Alex and Maria. Big Family, I know. My dad used to rape my mom a lot. That's one of the other reasons he had to leave. Now, my mom is forced to work long hours as a nurse to provide for our family and Ryan has to go to college online, so we can help take care of our siblings.

My family means the world to me. I would do anything for my little siblings. I like to take them to the park a lot, so I can see them laughing and having a good time. I have my sensitive side. See, school is the only place where I can put my past behind me. I don't have to think about my dad, or about all the pain he caused to my family. I date so many girls, and cheat on them, so I don't ever fall in love with any of them, and then hurt them like my dad did. I don't want history to repeat itself.

So now you know why I do this. But now there's a flaw to my oh-so-perfect plan. I am falling in love with a girl I haven't even dated. Speaking of Kim…

"Hey Kimmy," I called out to her, when I see her at her locker one day.

"What do you want Jackie?" she said, sounding annoyed, but I knew she wasn't. Over the past three months, our bickering had become more playful than me hopelessly flirting, and her getting angry.

"Why I can't just say 'hey' to my best friend?" I tease her lightly, trying to get a reaction out of her. She whips her head to face me, her beautiful golden curls flying with the speed. She laughs at me.

"And where'd you get the idea that we're 'best friends'," she asks, putting air quotes around the words 'best friends'. I smirked.

"Oh, you know you love me Kimmy," I wiggled my eyebrow at her suggestively. She just laughed again.

"You wish," she said, blushing. Wait, blushing? She realized this too, and quickly looked down.

"Awwww is Kimmy actually starting to _liiiike _me?" I tease her some more.

"Oh stuff it Brewer," she says, shaking her head and walking away. I followed her. After all, we do have the same first hour together. She ignored me the whole walk there, but I know that she was aware of me walking with her.

We finally got to the science room, and I took my seat next to her. She started doodling in her notebook. I tried to get a better look, craning my neck a bit, to see what she was drawing.

"What's your deal, Brewer?" she stopped drawing and looked at me, her head cocked to the side a bit.

"What? I just wanted to see what you were drawing!" I said, my voice rising a bit.

"But why do you have to keep poking your nose into my personal business," she is definitely getting a little angry now. Uh- oh. I know Kim enough to know that you do NOT want her to be pissed at you.

"What do you mean 'in your personal business'?" I ask, my voice still getting louder. I stepped closer to her.

"Like that! You're always all over me, and you just have to know what I'm doing every second!" she yells at me, and I smirk, moving closer still.

"You're saying that you don't like this?" I ask, inching even closer. By now, I'm about an inch away from her, and if we got any closer, our chests would be pressed together.

"N-no…" she stutters out. I smirk again. I move the final step closer to her, closing the gap between us. She's completely pressed up against me, and, let me say, it feels good. Her touch is like electricity to me, sending tingles up and down my arms. I lean down towards her lips. Her eyes are opened wide, and she is completely frozen.

"Admit it, you like me," I whisper with a low voice. She starts blushing again. It's so cute.

"W-what? No," she stuttered, her face getting redder by the second. I put my hands on her waist and smirked. I moved my lips closer to hers, and I heard her gasp, when I heard a cough, causing us to jump apart. Dang it.

"Mr. Brewer. Caught again, I see. You know the rules very well. No PDA in the classroom. And Ms. Crawford. I thought you were a good kid. What a shame. Detention. For both of you. 4 hours after school in my classroom. See you then," Mr. Orey gave us his short speech.

"Thanks a lot _Jack_," Kim hissed at me.

"You know you liked it," I whispered back to her. She just let out a sigh and continued her doodling.

**Kim POV**

Stupid Jack. Stupid Mr. Orey. Stupid detention. Stupid me. Why did I let him almost kiss me? We could've avoided a lot of trouble if he'd just stayed away from me. Idiot.

I thought about it all day. I tried to convince myself that it was his fault. His fault we have detention after school. His fault we almost kissed. And his fault that I got knots in my stomach every time he came near me. But I know it's not his fault. Why did I have to fall for him? Why couldn't I have just taken Grace's advice and stayed away from him? I'm probably just going to be another one of his flings, and then he'll go off to some other girl. Stupid heart.

"Hey girl!" I hear Grace squeal. Man, that girl squeals a lot.

"Hey Grace," I smile at her.

"So, I saw what happened in science…what was that about?" she raises her eyebrow at me.

"Nothing, just Jack being himself," I told her. Even I didn't know what that was. Does he like me?

"Oh girl please," she giggles a little, "all my years knowing Jack, and he's never liked a girl for this long. 3 months for crying out loud!" she said a bit forcefully.

"Seriously?" I asked, a bit shocked.

"Yeah…I think he really likes you," she said matter-of-factly, nodding her head a little as she spoke.

"No, you said it yourself, Grace, he's trouble. Even if he does like me, I don't want to get involved," I told her. She looked a bit disappointed.

"I don't know, maybe I was wrong about him…he seems to be changing. Well, suit yourself," she said, scurrying off towards her next class. Maybe Jack _is _changing…

***End of School***

At the end of the day, I packed up all my things and headed for detention. In all my schools, I had never once gotten detention. I called my parents, and they panicked a bit. I was supposed to watch my little sisters when I got home. Crap. They ended up calling around frantically for a babysitter. Luckily, they found a good one, but I couldn't help but feel terrible. I walked into the classroom, and Mr. Orey looked up, nodded, and then looked back down.

I sat down quietly at one of the desks. Jack walked in shortly after, and I avoided eye contact. We hadn't talked about 'it' all day. We hadn't talked at all, actually. Mr. Orey pointed to a desk on the opposite side of the classroom and he sat there. It was very awkward at first, until Mr. Orey's phone started buzzing. He picked it up, and began talking to the person. He was mumbling very quietly, so I could barely hear it. It seemed like he was having an argument of some sort. After hanging up the phone, he put his head into his hands for a moment, took a deep breath and stood up.

"Okay you two. I have to go attend to some personal matters. You are to sit here quietly for 3 and a half more hours. You will not leave until the 4 hours are up. Is that clear?" he said firmly. We both nodded our heads.

"Very well," he said, then grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

Mere moments after he had left, Jack stood up and sat next to me.

"Hi Kimmy," he said. I didn't say anything back. I was NOT going to get in even more trouble and have to sit through more detention.

"Come on Kim, you know you want to talk to me," he said, a smirk tugging at his lips. I shifted my gaze, looking anywhere but into his eyes.

"Pleeeeasee Kimmy?" he pouted, not giving up on it. I let out a sigh.

"Fine, what do you want?" I asked only to get him to stop pestering me.

"Nothing, I just want to talk," he says, trying to meet my eyes.

"About what?" I ask, just bored at this point.

"Hmmm…let's play a game," he says, a stupid grin spreading over his face.

"What kind of game?" I ask, genuinely interested at what he would suggest we could possibly do in detention.

"How about 20 questions? And we both have to tell the _complete_ truth," he says, emphasizing 'complete'.

"Okay, you ask first," I said.

"Tell me about your family," he said.

"That's not a question," I point out.

"True…but tell me anyways," he urges me to tell him.

"Fine…there's really not much to tell though. I have a mom and a dad, and two little sisters, Lexi and Jane, my dad's work makes us move around a lot, so I've lived a lot of different places, and my parents argue a lot," I quickly summarize my family.

"Oh that's nice…" he says awkwardly, "your turn."

"What about your family?" I turn the tables on him. He lets out a long sigh.

"I have a mom, and our dad left years ago, but he didn't walk out, we kind of forced him out…" he pauses.

"I'm so sorry…" I say, not quite sure how to react to this.

"It's alright, he was kind of a douche," he shrugs it off, "anyways, I have an older brother, Ryan, a little sister, Maria, and a little brother, Alex, and I would do anything for them. They're kind of my whole world," he whispers the last part, but I heard it loud and clear. Wow. I didn't know Jack had a soft side.

"I didn't think there was actually something behind that 'bad boy' attitude," I say, smiling, trying to lighten the mood. He looks down, almost looking embarrassed.

"Your turn," I say, nodding at him.

"Hmm…why don't you like me?" he asks.

"Who ever said that I don't?" I said, raising my eyebrow, and he smiled.

We asked each other a lot of different questions, getting to know one another, the time passing by rather quickly. We were asking pretty random, silly questions, when suddenly, the questions started to get more serious again.

"Your turn," he says to me.

"Hmm… why do you cheat on all your girlfriends?" I ask him, meeting his eyes with my own. He immediately looks away.

"Imafraidtofallforthem," he says quickly, and I didn't understand what he said at all.

"Come again?" I said. He took a deep breath, and opened his mouth again.

"Because…I'm afraid that if I hold on to them for too long, I might fall for them…like I am now," he adds the last part quietly, and it confuses me. I scrunch up my features, trying to think if he has a girlfriend at the moment. I can't recall one.

"Wait, who are you falling for? You have a girlfriend?" I ask him, and he looks shocked that I actually heard him.

"Whoa whoa, slow down there, one question at a time, it's my turn!" he says smiling. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"So, do you like me?" He asks, and I blush.

"What do you mean by 'like'?" I ask him for clarification. He smirks. Oh gosh.

"Just in general…you know, as a person," I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah…you're pretty cool, without that rep you have," I tell him honestly. He smiles.

"Not many people actually like me…" he says, "they're just friends with me because I look good, and I'm popular," He confessed to me, and I was shocked. I was never expecting him to say anything like this.

"But it's your turn," he says.

"Do you have a girlfriend at the moment?" I ask him, still confused on the whole thing about him falling for someone.

"Nope, I'm a free agent," he smirks at me, and I can feel my face getting red. I bite my lip.

"Then who are you f-"

"Only one question!" he reminds me. I let out a groan.

"My turn…" he begins slowly, "do you like me as more than a friend?" he asks bluntly. I hesitate for a minute before nodding.

"Yeah, I do, kind of," I answer honestly. His eyes light up, making me giggle a little.

"I we hadn't been interrupting, would you have really kissed me earlier?" I ask him.

"Yes," he says flatly, "would you have let me?" he takes no time before his next turn.

"Maybe…" I say, biting my lip.

He grabs my hand and pulls me to where he was sitting. Hi arms grab my waist and pull me down so that I am now straddling his lap. I lean in to him, our lips almost touching, when I remembered I still had one more question I needed to ask.

"Wait," I whisper. He groans, and I giggle, "What, you can't wait 5 more seconds? Or are you just that eager to get in my pants."

I wink at him and he blushes.

"Fine, make it quick," he says.

"Who are you falling for?" I asked him, pretty sure by now that it could be me.

"Are you serious? You can be so stupid sometimes…" he says, and I pretend to be hurt, "It's you, you idiot," he whispers in his low, sexy growl.

I couldn't take it anymore. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, I grabbed his shirt, and crashed my lips against his. He instantly pulls me closer, until there is no room left between us at all. My hands tangled up in his long, brown hair, and his made their way down to my butt. I gasped at him, allowing his tongue to slip into my mouth.

The kiss was very full of lust and hunger, and I knew that he has wanted to do this as long as I have. When we both needed to breathe, we pulled apart, and he immediately attacked my neck, biting and sucking it all the way down to my collar bone. I moaned loudly when he bit down on a sensitive spot. He smirked and looked at me.

"You like that, don't you Kimmy?" he growls again.

"Just kiss me," I pull his mouth to mine again, this time, with my tongue exploring his mouth. I started to tug at the hem of his shirt, and he pulled it off, separating us for a moment. I gaped at his muscular body, and ran a hand across his chest, and down to his abs.

He took advantage of my gaping to continue kissing my neck. As I let him, I thought about how many hickeys I was going to have. Crap. That'll be one to explain to the parents. I looked at the time. The four hours was up. I tried pushing him off of me. He put up a fight, but eventually backed off.

"What is it now Kimmy?" he whined, and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Trust me, I want to keep going just as much as you, but my parents are going to expect me home soon," I explain and he nods.

"Okay, fine…" he says reluctantly. I giggled again. He picked up his shirt and put it back on, and I frowned a little. He smirked.

"What, Kimmy likes it when I don't have a shirt on?" I blushed again.

I leaned in closer to him, and whispered in his ear, "We'll do this some other time?"

"Definitely," he answers, a smile tugging at the sides of his mouth. I suddenly had a realization, and frowned.

"What's wrong, Kim?" he asked me, sounding concerned.

"Well, you cheat on all your girlfriends, so how do I know you're not going to do that to me to?" I ask him.

"Who ever said you were my girlfriend?" he teased me and I punched him in the arm.

"Kidding! I'm just kidding," he says, rubbing his arm, "And that hurt, by the way."

"Good," I smiled triumphantly. He laughed and shook his head.

"Now answer my question," I demanded. He grabbed my hand and looked in my eyes.

"You're different than all the other girls, Kim. You've made me feel how no other girl has made me feel before," I got butterflies in my stomach hearing his words, "And I would throw away my whole reputation, if it meant I could be with you."

"So you're alright with being tied down to just me?" I asked him.

"Only for you," he whispered in my ear, and my heart fluttered.

Scratch what I said earlier…I'm glad I didn't take Grace's advice.

**A/N Dang that one's long! Definitely the longest one I've written so far. Keep up all those reviews and I'll try to make it even longer next time! And, for the record, this chapter was a toss-up between cupcakes, cafeteria, courage, and cheating. So don't think I'm not considering all the words! Keep on suggesting words, and maybe I'll choose one of yours next time! Hope you liked it! Much Love, peanutbutterpickle22 xoxo **


	4. Dance

**A/N Hey everybody! Thanks so much for all the reviews—this is my most popular story yet! However, I do have some sad news. Due to school starting up again, I won't have much time to write these stories. I will try my hardest to upload them ASAP, but I want to apologize in advance for the long wait. So sorry. I would have put this up yesterday, but I was too busy. Special thank you to 'Wanted Lover', 'Andy', 'AnonShakespeare' and two anonymous reviewers all for suggesting the word that inspired this chapter.**

**Word: Dance**

**Disclaimer: I asked for Kickin' It for my birthday…too bad we have to wait until October .-.**

**Summary: The students at Seaford High are all excited for the upcoming dance…but will the guys be brave enough to ask who they really like?**

**When: Sophomore Year**

**Relationship Status (for all the characters): Milton- Julie Jerry- Mika Jack- Single Eddie- Single**

**(Quick Note: This one isn't just based around Kick, but they'll be in it, of course)**

**Rudy POV**

It's January, in my students' sophomore year, and I've noticed them starting to get a little more antsy than usual. None of them can sit still for more than a couple of seconds, and then tend to shout out more during practices, instead of waiting their turn to talk. I decided to confront them about it after practice one day. As they came out of the locker rooms, one by one, I told them to sit on the benches and wait a minute. When Kim had finally finished, always being the last one out, I stood up in front of them to ask about what is going on.

"Okay guys," Kim gave me a look, "and Kim," I added, "I think that we've all noticed all of your attention has been slipping recently. And even if I have to force it out of you, I will find out why…"

"Seaford is having its first school-wide dance and we're all gonna ask girls to go with us!" Jerry exclaimed quickly.

"Okay, whatever…I knooow you guys are throwing me a surprise birthday party," I tell them. They all exchanged glances with each other. Ha! Knew it.

"No, Rudy, we're really not…" Jack spoke up after a moment or two.

"Okay, whatever you say, Jack," I said, pretending to buy his excuse. These kids are really bad liars.

**Jack POV**

After Rudy gave us a little 'talk', convinced that we are throwing him a surprise party, we all walked over to Falafel Phil's to grab an after-practice snack. While we were there, we talked excitedly about the dance coming up. Seaford High hadn't had a whole school dance since it's opening in 1947. Sure, there had been grade dances, but they're not nearly as fun as dances with the whole school.

"You know, we're probably going to have to throw Rudy that party now…"Milton pointed out while we were talking. We all nodded and murmured in agreement. Don't get me wrong, we all love Rudy, but he can definitely guilt us into just about anything. It can get annoying sometimes.

When we wrapped up our conversation, and had all finished eating, we got up and said goodbye to each other.

"See you guys later," I said, winking at Jerry, Milton and Eddie. We were planning on hanging out later, but didn't want Kim to know. We're planning on talking about who we want to take to the dance. Having Kim there would just be a bit awkward. I tried to make sure Kim didn't see the wink, but I guess she did.

"What was that about?" she asked me, as we walked off together. We live in the same direction, so we usually end up walking together.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, my voice getting a bit higher. She chuckled.

"I saw you wink at them," she said, nudging my ribs.

"Oh yeah, you know, just guy stuff," I said quickly. Luckily, she dropped it. I didn't want to accidentally let it slip that we would be talking about the dance, because she might get upset. She doesn't like when we do things without her.

"Okayyy…" she sounded unsure, "hey, you wanna hang out later?" she asks. See, she has a problem with us going out without her, but if it's just her and me, it's all good. I don't mind, though. Mostly because  
I have a secret…well, it's not much of a secret anymore. I like Kim Crawford. There, I said it.

"No, sorry can't…I have to, uhh…walk my turtle," I lied terribly.

"You suck at lying, Brewer," she said with a laugh. I hung my head a little.

"I know," I admitted.

"If you don't want to hang out, you could just say so…" she mumbled, her voice sounding a little upset. My heart sunk a little bit. I don't like seeing Kim unhappy.

"No, Kim, I really do, I just can't," I explain quickly, "rain check?"

"Okay, fine," she said, and I smiled. We arrived at her house first, said 'goodbye', then I walked away while she went into her house.

***Later in the day***

**Jerry POV**

While in the locker room after practice, all us guys had decided to hang out at Jack's place to talk about the dance coming up. We all have girls we want to ask out, but we want to make it special for them. Yeah, we may seem like 'tough guys', but we do have our 'sensitive sides' as they say.

I live pretty close to Jack, so I walked, and when I got there, I just stared in awe. I've been to his house before, but I am surprised every time. It's just so huge! I opened the door and walked in. His parents told me awhile ago that I don't need to knock anymore, and I'm a part of the family. I liked being a 'part' of the Brewer family. They're pretty swag, and my house can get annoying sometimes, with all my cousins.

"Yo Jack, where are ya?!" I shout into the house. I swear I heard myself echo.

"My room!" I heard his voice distantly. I kicked of my shoes and ran upstairs. Jack's room is totally swasome. He has a huge water bed, and a couch and flat screen TV, with all the latest gaming systems. I guess being related to Bobby Wasabi's karate teacher has its perks. All the other guys were already there, making me the last one.

Milton and Eddie were sitting on the couch, so I sat on Jack's bed with him.

"Alright guys, so we all know who were asking, right?" Jack asked, getting straight to it.

"Julie," said Milton.

"Grace," Eddie chimed in, wiggling his eyebrow.

"Mika," I spoke up. Yeah, a year later and still dating Mika. WOOO I'm good. All our eyes turned to look at Jack. We all know that he wants to ask Kim, but he doesn't want to admit it to us. His face got red, and he looked down at his hands.

"Kim," he whispered, just barely loud enough for me to hear.

"What's that Jack, I can't hear you buddy, speak up," I teased him. I don't see what he's so embarrassed about. Kim's smokin'! I mean…she's nice and stuff. He glared at me.

"Kim," he mumbled again.

"No seriously, I can't hear you," Milton said.

"KIM!" Jack lost it and shouted, slapping his hand over his mouth, "sorry," he quickly apologized. We sat for a moment in awkward silence, until Eddie finally broke it.

"So, are we actually going to talk about this, or what?" he said.

"Yeah, we should…do that," Jack said, still a little embarrassed.

"I already know how I'm going to ask Julie," Milton began, "I'm going to write in on a note in handmade invisible ink, then she can reveal the message by heating it up, and I'll ask her out loud!" he sounded very proud of his idea. We all told him that it sounds great. He smiled triumphantly.

"Okay, now we got Milton's idea down, we just need to think of something for the rest of us…" Eddie said after we had finished helping Milton to improve on his idea. We started discussing our ideas, and it was a good hour and a half before we finally had all come up with something we were satisfied with.

After Milton and Eddie had left, I stayed behind at Jack's house. My cousins are all visiting, and I really was not looking forward to sharing a bed with Pepito again, so Jack said I could stay a couple nights this week. We stayed up pretty late, playing videogames and talking about our ideas.

"Hey Jerry?" Jack said, as we were beginning to wind down. I was lying on his bed, and he got the couch. It was only midnight-ish, but we didn't want to stay up _too _late on a school night.

"What's up bro?" I answered him.

"Do you think Kim will say yes?" I laughed at my friend's worrying.

"You're the only one who's doubting it, Jack," I reassured him. Hey, I may be a little stupid at times, and somewhat clueless, but even a blind person could see that they like each other. He didn't say anything back, so I assumed he fell asleep and decided to go to sleep too.

**Jack POV**

"You're the only one who's doubting it, Jack," I hear my Latino best friend say. I didn't answer him, and just thought about what he said. I could hear him snoring, and assumed he fell asleep. Is it really that obvious that she likes me? How can I not see this?

I ask myself a million questions, worrying myself sick about asking her, until I finally decided to sleep it off, and worry in the morning.

***In the morning***

"Guitar?"

"Check. Envelopes?"

"Check. Cologne?"

"Check."

Jerry and I began checking off things on our list that we would need for today, to ask the girls to the dance. We did one last check, and then headed out for school. When we walked in the door, my stomach was twisted in knots, and I was beyond nervous about asking Kim to go with me to the dance. When has Jack Brewer ever gotten nervous? Apparently only about Kim.

Eddie's plan is to take place before the beginning of school, so I searched around for him, to watch how it all goes down.

**Eddie POV**

My mom made me get all dressed up to ask Grace to the dance. Probably not a terrible idea, but 'playas' don't get all worked up about things. I walked into the school, wearing a dark purple dress shirt, black tie with gray stripes, and black slacks, with black shoes, of course. In my hands, I held a bouquet of roses, Grace's favorite flower. They are all purple, her favorite color. Yeah, I know things. I noticed all the guys had found me, and gave them a nod as I approached Grace. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"What do you-" Grace began, before turning around, shocked by my presence, "oh, hi Eddie," she smiled warmly.

"Grace, would you please do me the honor of being my date to the Winter Wonderland Dance?" I asked her, holding out the flowers for her.

"Awww Eddie, I would love to!" she smelled the flowers and smiled, and I winked at the guys, so they knew she had said yes. We have a code. Wink for yes; scratch the back of the head for no. They all cheered quietly and gave each other high fives. I chuckled a bit, causing Grace to give me a weird look.

"What's that about?" she asked me, pointing at the guys.

"Oh, just the guys being weird," I said awkwardly. It wasn't totally untrue. They are weird…

**Milton POV**

I am the second of us guys who is going to ask a girl to be their date. I am going with Julie, obviously, but I want to properly ask her, to make it more special. I am asking her during first block, so as soon as the teacher unlocked the classroom, I sprinted in to get everything ready.

I got out my lemon juice formula for invisible ink, and wrote Julie a message on a piece of paper. It said: "Hey Julie. I'm sorry if this is hard to read, but I have something important to ask you. Look to your left."

She knows how to reveal invisible ink, so I know that that won't be a problem. I got an envelope, folded up my note, wrote 'Julie' on the front with my calligraphy pen, then put the note inside, and sealed it with a kiss. I placed it on her desk, which is to the right of mine, and took my seat in the front of the classroom.

Julie is always early for class, so it was no surprise when she showed up mere moments after I took my seat. She greeted me, giving me a hug and a peck on the cheek. I watched as she picked up the note, eyeing it curiously, and then looking at me. I just shrugged, playing along. She opened it up, and looked even more confused that there was nothing written. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to decipher the meaning of the blank sheet. Suddenly, I could tell she had an epiphany, because she snapped her fingers and started searching for something.

She found what she was looking for and sat back down at her desk. She struck a match (wearing safety goggles, of course) and used the heat to reveal the message. She looked over in my direction and smiled.

"Julie, would you be so kind as to accompany me to the dance next weekend?" I asked her in a gentleman's voice.

"Of course I will, Milton," a huge smile covered her face. I gave her a hug, and then the other students starting to come in, shortly followed by the teacher, so we took our seats. I looked for Eddie and Jerry, who are in this class with me. I winked at both of them, signaling that I got a 'yes' and they both gave me a thumbs up, and I turned back around to begin taking notes on the lesson for the day.

**Jerry POV**

My turn to ask my girl to the dance came at lunch. I'm already dating Mika, so it won't be too hard, but I still want to do something nice, because I'm still on a bit of thin ice, after what happened in 9th grade. I found her in the lunch room, and stood next to her.

"ATTENTION EVERYBODY," I called out, and the room went silent, "I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT."

"What is it Jerry?" Mika said in her lovely accent.

"I just want everyone to know, that I will be accompanying the most beautiful girl in Seaford to the dance next weekend," I smirked at her, and she blushed.

"Oh, Jerry, you don't have to say that," she said shyly. By now, the whole cafeteria had lost interest and had moved their attention elsewhere.

"Why would I lie?" I say smoothly. Yeah, I can be pretty sweet. She blushed again.

"So, will you please be my date to the dance?" I asked her.

"Of course, Jerry," she smiled. I gave her a hug and spun her around, while she was laughing. How can this girl possibly be related to Phil?

"After school, we must go talk to my uncle about the traditional dance rituals of Hakmakistan," she told me. Oh gosh, more rituals? Oh well.

**Jack POV**

I am the last one who will be asking a girl to the dance. I've been freaking out about it the whole day. Maybe I should have taken the first slot…Nah, I need more time for mine. Kim is special, and I really need to prove to her that I really do like her a lot to get her to go with me. The guys and I have come up with the perfect plan.

As soon as school is over, I slip a note into Kim's locker. I borrowed Milton's calligraphy pen, so it looks really fancy. We all got set up in our places, waiting to signal each other when she gets closer. I watched her open the first note. It says: "Kimmy, go to the science room, Love, your secret admirer."

I had notes like this scattered around the school, until finally it would lead her to the music room, where I am. I put hints in some of them, so hopefully, by the time she gets to me, she'll know who to expect.

Lost in thought, I barely notice my walkie-talkie making noise, with Jerry's voice on the other end.

"The crow is headed to its final destination. It's go time, buddy," he spoke in his 'code' that we had never actually established. I sat in a chair, my guitar perched on my knee, and started strumming some chords quietly. When she came in, I began to sing her a song that I wrote.

_We're an arm's length away, yet an ocean apart_

_I can't live without you, need you in my heart_

_I see your big smile, and it lights up my day_

_I'm not letting you get away_

'_Cause I need you right now, _

_Always and Forever_

_I won't let you go_

_No no no_

_No never_

_And I could see you and me_

_Living happily _

_Ever After_

As I sang her my song, she walked closer, swaying to the beat. I watched as her hair swayed back and forth with her, the light catching on it and making it shine beautifully. I just can never really get over how stunning she really is.

"Jack, that was beautiful," she cooed after I had finished playing.

"Thanks, I wrote it for you," I put my guitar down and stood up to talk to her better.

"Just for me? Why?" she asked me, seeming a bit shocked.

"Because, I really like you, and I've been dying to ask you…will you go to the dance with me next weekend. Her smile spread wide across her face and she squealed in delight. She wrapped her arms around my neck in a bone-crushing hug, and I lifted her up, holding her close to me.

"Yes yes yes Jack, I would love to go with you," she pulled away and answered my question.

"Oh, and one more thing," I said, while she was still all happy and excited.

"What?" she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"I smiled at her, as she nodded furiously.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask that!" she laughed, teasingly punching my arm. I laughed with her. The guys all walked in right then, and I wanted to punch all of them.

"See? You were all worked up over nothing," Jerry smiled. He may be clueless, but he can be a great friend when you need one.

***The night of the dance***

**Rudy POV**

So, I may have been wrong. The kids actually do have a dance. Of course, being the best kids ever, they did throw me a surprise party, but probably only because I was expecting one. Oh well, it was still fun.

So, all the guys are in the dojo, getting ready for their dance, and they look pretty good. Jerry has a dark red dress shirt, with a gold and red striped tie, and black shoes. Jack has a teal color dress shirt, black and blue striped tie, black pants and dress shoes. Milton is wearing a very nerdy-looking, pale yellow suit, like the one he wore at the Swan's Court Cotillion. Eddie has the same purple attire that I remember he was wearing last week to school one day. He had come to practice wearing it afterwards, and of course I had to ask why.

When the girls came in, I had to say I was shocked. They were all wearing dresses that matched the colors of the guys, so it was obvious who was going with whom. I obviously recognized Kim, Mika, and Julie, but there was another girl there that I have never seen before. I just assumed she was a friend from school. They all talked for a little while, then I piled them all into my big van, and drove them to their dance.

**Jack POV**

All the girls looked great, all dressed up. Especially Kim. She's wearing a knee-length blue dress, with a black bow around what I think they call an 'empire waist'. It poofs out below that, where it's made of some kind of almost meshy fabric. I think it looked good on her.

"You look beautiful, Kim," I whispered to her, and she blushed. We sat next to each other in the back of Rudy's van on the way to the dance so, of course, we talked the whole time.

When we got there, Rudy and the girls insisted on taking pictures together, so we all posed for a few pictures. When Rudy finally left, we all went inside to get the fun started!

***Later in the evening***

**Kim POV**

The night went by fairly uneventful, until the very end. That was when the final slow dance of the night came on. Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me out onto the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck, and he put his around my waist. We danced for awhile, talking and laughing, until our eyes locked and we were caught in an intense staring contest.

Before I could react, he was leaning forward, and my eyes were closed. I felt his lips on mine, and instantly melted. My stomach did flip-flops, and the whole world around me seemed to disappear. There was no one in the world except for me and him. He pulled away after about 7 seconds, and we continued swaying to the music, until it finally came to a stop. But I didn't want the night to end.

Afterwards, the whole gang went to Falafel Phil's to hang out. It was no fancy restaurant, but when you have all your friends, and the best boyfriend ever…we could be in an alleyway, and I wouldn't care at all. Let me just say it: Best. Night. Ever.

**A/N Theeee End!** **I'm not very happy with that one, I feel like it was a little bit rushed. Oh well. Sorry it took so long, guys, I was having a hard time finding inspiration for this chapter. Some of the words gave me some amazing ideas, but all of them were too short, even for a one-shot. Oh well. Maybe someone will get a really good word in for E that will spark an idea for a really long one! So, sorry to disappoint, but I tried my best. And the song in there that Jack sings is an original, by yours truly, so I wouldn't have to deal with the disclaimer and whatnot. Sorry if you think it's a little girly for Jack. Well, review please, and maybe your word will be the one that sparks the brilliant idea! Much Love, peanutbutterpickle22 xoxo (and yes, that is kind of my signature) **

**PS. A lot of you have been saying things about a second chapter for 'Bridge'. I'm sorry, but I really don't have the time to start up another story. Glad y'all liked it though!**


	5. Electricity

**A/N Hey guys! I feel like such a terrible person, because I had two half days this week, but I got so sidetracked with other things (like checking out this band I just discovered: Before You Exit…y'all should go check them out too, they're pretty amazing!) and I couldn't bring myself to focusing. This chapter, I would like to thank 'sadielove2', 'ilovekick4ever1997', 'TheSwasomeOne' for the word that I used. Hope you like!**

**Word: Electricity**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It…well, that one was boring.**

**Summary: It's been 10 years since Jack and Kim got together, and they are here to tell about how they survived each other all this time**

**When: In the future**

**Relationship Status: Married (duh!)**

**Author POV**

It started in sophomore year. Jack and Kim shared their first kiss, and then started dating. And now, 10 years later, they're still together. As a matter of fact, they're married, with two kids, and one on the way. It seems impossible that they could have lasted that long. Even they still wonder how they've made it so far…

**Jack POV**

"Jaaaaack," I hear the voice of an angel calling my voice. Oh wait, not an angel. That's my wife. Mrs. Kimberly Crawford- wait! Kimberly Brewer. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think? I cracked open my eye a little to see her hovering over me. I smiled at her.

"Good morning beautiful," I sat up a bit to meet her lips.

"Oh don't lie," she said after we had separated, "my hairs a mess, and I don't even have any make up on."

"I wasn't lying, you look gorgeous," I said sweetly. She blushed a bit and I smiled. She left the room to go make breakfast, so I got out of bed, wearing only a pair of pajama pants. I threw on a big t shirt and walked out into our living room.

The smell of bacon instantly filled my nose, making my stomach growl. I saw my two 4 year old twins, Carter and Landon, watching their Saturday morning cartoons. I chuckled at how they were arranged on the couch. Carter was upside down, with his legs on the back of the couch, and his head hanging of the seat, while Landon was on his stomach underneath his brother, with his arms tucked under himself. They always end up sitting in odd positions. I walked over to the kitchen to help Kim make breakfast.

When we were almost finished, the boys had given up on their cartoons, and were sitting at the table, waiting anxiously to be served. I'm really hoping the new baby will be a girl. Don't get me wrong, I love my boys, but they eat all of my food! Kim and I have to go grocery shopping on a daily basis just to keep up with these kids. Today is a Saturday, so Kim and I don't have to work today. It is more of a family day.

As soon as the plates of food hit the table, the boys jumped on them, piling their plates high with bacon, eggs, and waffles. When they had finished filling their plates, they began ripping it apart with their hands, not wanting to wait for us to cut it up. They don't really have manners when it's just our family. I laughed at how they ate, but Kim looked at them with a disgusted face.

"We've raised monsters," she told me, and I laughed.

"No, we've raised Brewers," she giggled, and our kids just continued shoveling food into their mouths.

"So what should we do today?" Kim asks me while we were eating.

"Hmm…well, we obviously need to go grocery shopping _again_," I glared at the boys, "and the boys have their karate lesson…" we still live in Seaford, and Rudy passed the dojo down to me. I continue running it as a side-job to my weekday job, so of course my sons take karate. When I'm not available, Jerry or one of the other sensei's I brought it usually teaches classes every day.

"I know, but I want to do something fun," she whines, "We haven't done anything fun in _forever_." I laughed at her whining.

"Okay, how about tonight, we drop the boys off at Jerry's and we go out on a date?" I suggested to her, and her eyes lit up.

"I would love to," she smiled. I turned to my sons.

"Okay boys, go get dressed and we're gonna go to the store, then to karate practice!" I told them excitedly.

"Okay daddy!" Carter said, and they both ran off together. Moments after they had left, I heard them squabbling in the distance; probably about who would get to use the bathroom first. Kim began cleaning up from the messy breakfast, and I went to go get dressed myself. While I was getting dressed, I started thinking about what we were going to do for our date tonight. We haven't had a proper date in awhile, since the twins came along. Usually when we don't have the boys with us, it's because we're both working, or we have something else to take care of. Thinking about our date tonight brought me to thinking about our first date…

***Flashback***

_It was the beginning of sophomore year, mid-fall, when Jack had finally mustered up enough courage to ask Kim out on a date. She said yes, of course. Everyone knew they were meant to be together, except for them. _

_They didn't want anything fancy for their first date, so they decided to keep things simple, and go to a movie, then to Falafel Phil's. They decided on going to see a scary movie. Jack knew that Kim wouldn't be the type to hide in his shoulder because she's scared, but a guy can dream, right? _

_As the lights in the theater dimmed, Jack reached over and took Kim's hand in his own. They smiled at each other, and both of them swore they felt a tingle of electricity running through their arms and in their hands. Neither of them had ever felt that before. Both of them knew, from that single moment, that they were meant to be together. _

***End Flashback***

**Jack POV**

I smiled to myself, and had a great idea for our date tonight. I picked up my phone, calling Jerry and Mika, asking them to do some things for me for tonight. Tonight is going to be great.

***Afternoon***

**Kim POV**

The boys are at karate practice, so I'm stuck by myself for awhile. I would watch, but I wouldn't be able to handle sitting still for that long, and Jack won't let me participate with the baby on the way. He says it's "too dangerous". He's probably right, though. I'm nine months pregnant, and the baby is due any time now.

Since I have nothing to do, I decided to walk around the mall for a bit. I walked to the place where Falafel Phil's used to be. Phil moved back to his home country awhile ago, as he had started getting older, and wanted to be with his family. Mika had stayed behind, but couldn't keep the restaurant running with her other job, sadly. I stood in front of it, and took in the appearance of it now. It's empty inside, with all the tables and such still in there, coated with dust. The windows are boarded up, but you can still see the cracks running through them. It's so sad to see our favorite high school hangout in such poor condition, but I guess there's a point where you have to move on.

Looking at our old hangout reminded me of mine and Jack's first kiss. It happened in this very restaurant back when we were in high school…

***Flashback***

_They had been dating for about a month and a half. It was a pretty normal day. The gang was all hanging out at Falafel Phil's, talking about anything and everything, with constant laughter all around. Soon, though, the guys began having to leave. First Milton had to go hang out with Julie. Then Eddie's mom called, asking him why he wasn't at home. Then Mika called Jerry to hang out. Finally, it was just down to Jack and Kim. _

_They sat together in the booth, Jack's arm slung around her shoulder, and she was leaning against his chest comfortably. They ate and talked, laughing as if it was the whole group there still. There were never awkward moments between them, as they're not only dating, but best friends as well. _

_When the day began to turn into night, both Kim and Jack had to go, so they got up to leave. As they walked towards the door, Kim, being the klutz she is, tripped and fell – right into Jack. Their eyes locked together, and the whole world seemed to freeze around them. Before either of them could process what was going on, they had managed to move closer, so their lips were touching. Though it was a short, sweet kiss, they both felt that same electricity from the movie theater. It was like fireworks exploding around them, and they felt a tingling sensation in their lips. Like nothing they had ever experienced before. _

***End Flashback***

**Kim POV**

I smile at the memory from when were still sophomores. Where has the time gone? It seems like just yesterday we were the awkward freshman who liked each other but were too shy to admit it. I guess that time really does fly when you're having fun.

*******Later in the day***

**Jack POV**

For our date, I arranged for me and Kim to watch scary movies together, but at our own home this time, so we could be comfortable on our own couch. Kim has never liked dressing up nice, so this is sort of my favor to her. I rented a couple of scary movies for us, and made some snacks.

When Kim came back after dropping the boys off at Jerry and Mika's house, she turned on the lights to see me sitting in the living room waiting for her.

"Go put on something comfortable and come join me," I told her. She smiled widely and ran off to go get changed. When she came back, she had on a baggy pair of sweatpants and one of my band t-shirts. She had removed her makeup as well, and put her hair back in a ponytail. She looks so beautiful when she isn't all dressed up.

"You look beautiful," I told her sincerely.

"There you go with the lying, Brewer!" she giggled.

"I told you, I'm not lying, I've never seen a girl so beautiful in my life," she blushed again and came to join me on the couch. I stood up and turned on the movie. I had set out all the snacks on the coffee table, knowing she'd be hungry because of the pregnancy and all. I laughed as she immediately started shoveling food into her mouth.

"The movie hasn't even started yet!" I said while I was laughing. She glared at me.

"I'm hungry!" she whined, and then continued eating, "uh oh…"

"What? What is it?" her hand moved to clutch her stomach.

"It's time…" Kim whispered. I stood up and grabbed the small suitcase we had already packed just in case this happened and drove her to the hospital. I called Jerry and Mika on the way, telling them what was happening, and to keep the boys over night, then drive them to the hospital the next morning. I was planning to stay with Kim over night. I called the hospital on the way, and they told me where to go. When we got there, Kim was put on a stretcher, as she could not walk. I followed after them into the room, so I could stay by her side throughout.

***I'd rather not explain what happens…let's skip to the next day***

**Jack POV**

The morning after, I was waiting in the lobby for Jerry and Mika to show up with the boys, and I was pacing impatiently back and forth. I needed to go see Kim, but I also had to wait for Carter and Landon. When they finally showed up, they looked very tired and a little scared.

"What happened to mommy, daddy?" Landon asked me with sad eyes.

"Mommy had the baby. You're both big brothers now!" I told them, and they smiled happily. They have been very excited about the baby since we first told them.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Carter asked me.

"It's a little girl," I told them. Their eyes widened excitedly.

"Yay! A baby sister!" Landon cheered, Carter joining in soon after. I laughed at their enthusiasm.

"Do you want to go meet her?" I asked them. They nodded furiously. I then looked to Mika and Jerry, who were still standing there awkwardly.

"Do you guys want to come, too?" I asked them.

"No, enjoy this moment with your family, we'll come in later," Mika smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back at them. I took my sons' hands in my own and led them to Kim's room. She was sitting in the hospital bed, holding the baby in her arms.

"Hi boys," she whispered and smiled, "come meet your sister, Logan." (**A/N I know, boy's name, but I think it's cute**)

"Hi Logan!" they both said quietly, moving closer to their mother. I remember the first time we had to go through this…

***Flashback***

_Carter and Landon were due in February, but didn't end up coming until March, making the anticipation just that much more difficult for Jack and Kim. They had wanted to be surprised about the gender of the babies, but they already knew there would be two. _

_Of course, being as competitive as they are, they decided to make a bet. Kim chose two boys, while Jack was betting on a boy and a girl. When it turned out to be two boys, Kim was obviously excited that she had won, but Jack was even happier than he thought he would be. He knew he would be fine about whatever gender they were, but for some reason, he felt the happiest knowing it was two boys. _

_Two little boys that he could teach karate to, and help with girl problems when they got older. So, when Kim gloated about winning, Jack was disappointed, he just said something along the lines of, "I'm glad you were right." Of course Kim didn't like this reaction, but she let it slide because she was just so happy about her new sons. Carter Mitchell and Landon William Brewer. _

_When they each got to hold their sons for the first time, they both had that same feeling as when they kissed. A sort of electricity running through them, and a tingling all over. This time, not from love of the other, but the excitement of finally having a family together. The nurse took a picture of the happy family, which still hangs on the wall in the living room of their home. _

***Flashback***

**Jack POV**

Holding Logan reminded me of my first time holding my boys. And I got that same feeling again. Even though she's not my first child, she's still a part of the family, and that makes me happy.

We didn't make a bet on the gender of this baby. We both wanted it to be a surprise, and it was. A great surprise. I think that we both had secretly been hoping for a girl. Not that we don't love our boys, but it would be nice to have a girl as well, someone a little bit calmer. Although, if she's related to Kim, she can't be too calm. The nurse took another picture, and I planned to hang it up right next to the first one. Just then, the door opened, and a crowd of my favorite people flowed in. Milton, Julie, Jerry, Mika, Eddie, Grace, and Rudy all stood in the doorway, waiting for an invitation in.

Carter and Landon immediately jumped up and greeted all of them, talking each of them in hugs.

"Hey, why are you guys all here?" I asked them.

"Well, we felt bad that we couldn't come last time, so when Jerry told us, we made sure to cancel all our plans just so we could come!" Rudy explained.

"Thanks guys," I thanked them, and we all joined in a group hug.

"Hey guys, I'm still here!" Kim said from the hospital bed. The group moved over to surround the bed.

"This is Logan Sophia Brewer, everyone," she smiled, and showed everyone our newest addition to the family. The girls all cooed over her, and the guys all just stood back and smiled.

"Hey nurse!" I stuck my head out of the room, and waved down the nurse from before, "can you take another picture? You didn't get our whole family in the last one."

She grabbed her camera off a desk, and came into the room.

"Hey guys, we're going to get a _whole _family photo, everyone get around Kim and Logan," I instructed them. We all stood around Kim, and the nurse snapped another picture.

"Thank you," I told her, and she left the room.

When everyone had left, it was just me and Kim alone in her room. Jerry and Mika had taken the boys for another night, and Logan had been taken to the baby room in the hospital.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Kim, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Never been better," she smiled at me. I leaned forward and pecked her on the lips.

"Me neither," I smiled back at her.

"Hey Kim?" I said after a moment of silence.

"Yes Jack?" she answered.

"I love you," I said to her.

"I love you too," she answered, "but what was that for?"

"Just wanted to remind you. Even when we fight, I will always love you," she smiled up at me and cuddled into my chest.

**Author POV**

So, when it comes down to it, Kim and Jack have stayed together because of their electricity. The feeling they get every time they're around each other, and every time something new happens to them. They have a special kind of love that, even after 10 years, gives them butterflies in their stomachs when the other's name is even mentioned. The kind of love where they only fall more in love with each other every day.

**A/N I'm not very happy with this one. I think I could've done better. And I'm beating myself up for not having it up sooner. So sorry about that. Anyways, on a separate note, I have a reallyreallyreally good idea for 'F' called 'Found'. So please don't give up hope yet! Feel free to suggest more F words, and I might consider writing another 'F' chapter, but I'm really excited about this next one! I know it's going to be lovely! Thanks for reading, and please do review, it makes writing this so much more worthwhile…maybe we can even get to 100 reviews by chapter 6! That would be awesome! Thanks again to everyone who reads and reviews, or even follows and/or favorites…or maybe all three! Much Love, peanutbutterpickle22 xoxo**


	6. Found

**A/N Wow guys I'm super excited to write this chapter…like, wow. Okay, I have no special thank yous, but I'm probably doing another 'F' chapter, so there will be some there most likely. Wow, short Author's Note…**

**Disclaimer: I think you've probably figured it out by now…by the way, I also don't own Hollister**

**Word: Found**

**Summary: Someone is lost…will they ever be found?**

**Relationship Status: Dating**

**When: Winter of junior year**

**Author POV**

_Seaford News_

_Missing Person Report:_

_Kimberly Anne Crawford_

_5'4" Blonde hair light brown eyes, light skin_

_Last seen at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo wearing gray sweatpants and a pink Hollister shirt on January 9, 2013 _

Every local newspaper reads the same thing. Kim is missing. And the gang was the last to have seen her…

***About a week ago***

It was a normal day. Very normal. Kim went to school. She was in a great mood all day; an unusually good mood, actually. All she wanted to do that day was tell everyone she loved them and never stop smiling. So that's exactly what she did. She smiled at everyone who passed her in the hallways—even Donna Tobin. And she can't stand Donna Tobin.

Kim's friends noticed her unusually good mood that day.

"Hey Kimmy, why are you in such a good mood today?"Jack, Kim's boyfriend, said when he walked up to her in the morning. She didn't say anything at first. She stood on her toes and kissed him on the mouth for a long time before pulling away.

"I just…am" she answered finally, smiling.

"I think I could get used to this," Jack smirked and leaned in for another kiss.

"Yo amigos!" their Latino friend shouted out, interrupting them and causing Jack to be slightly annoyed. Kim's mood didn't waver, nothing could ruin her mood.

"Do you mind, Jerry?" Jack asked through clenched teeth.

"Nah it's alright, you guys can do your thing," Jerry said casually. Jack let out an exasperated sigh. Kim grabbed his hand and squeezed it, calming him down a bit.

"Hey guys, did you see the news last night?" Milton asked excitedly, and then continued his statement, giving no one time to answer, "Probably not. Well, they said that there's going to be a lunar eclipse this Friday! Isn't that great?!"

We all murmured in fake excitement. Milton was practically bursting with excitement. (**A/N I'm such a nerd, I think lunar eclipses are so cool. Sorry, back to the story.**)

"Oh hey look! An excuse—I mean, Eddie!" Jack shouted out, pointing to their other friend, glad to find a way to avoid talking about the lunar eclipse without disappointing Milton. They gang walked over to Eddie.

"Hey guys! Rudy wants us to stay extra late for practice tonight. He wouldn't tell me why, but it sounded important," Eddie told the group of friends.

"Alright, I should probably call my mom and tell her I'll be late tonight…" Kim said, grabbing her cell phone out of her pocket and beginning to dial. The rest of the group followed suit, calling their parents to explain why they'll be late home tonight.

"Okay, just make sure you're careful, there's been a recent jail break, and Nathan and I can't come get you," Kim heard her mom on the other end of the line. She knew her mom had work and her brother, Nathan, had hockey practice really late tonight.

"Yeah yeah mom, I'll be fine, don't worry," Kim brushed off her mom's warning. She was in such a good mood that she thought that she wouldn't need to worry about anything the whole day.

The friends went about their days, going class to class as usual. At the end of the day, they packed up their bags and went to the dojo for their inevitable long day of practice. As soon as they all walked in, Rudy popped up excitedly, a huge smile spread across his face.

"Hey kids!" he shouted in their faces.

"Rudy, we're not kids anymore," Jack told Rudy.

"Right, I forgot…Hey teenagers!" Rudy shouted again. They all groaned at his perky attitude, except Kim, who just smiled and walked past him to get changed.

"How can you still be in such a great mood? We had four tests today! Four!" Jack asked Kim, curious about her stellar mood.

"I told you, I just am," Kim told him, shrugging, "I feel like something really good is going to happen today."

"Okay, fine by me," Jack said, exiting into the change room.

When they all had finished up in the change rooms, Rudy told them to sit on the mats.

"So, as you all know, the annual California's Dojo Tournament is coming up soon," they all gave him confused looks, "you know, the tournament where the top dojos throughout California are chosen to represent their city in a huge tournament in Las Angeles?"

"Ohhhhhh," rang through the dojo, as each student had an epiphany.

"Yeah, well this year, we've been chosen over the Black Dragons to represent Seaford!" Rudy said proudly.

"What, no way!" Jack exclaimed, shocked. Kim gave him an, 'I told you so' look.

"Uh, yes way! You guys are representing all of Seaford!" Rudy repeated to the excited students.

"WOOOO" Jerry shouted his signature exclamation, joined by Milton saying, "Holy Christmas nuts!"

The gang engulfed each other in a huge group hug, followed by many individual hugs. Jack picked up Kim and spun her around, causing her to giggle a lot. Their lips met in a short, sweet kiss, causing everyone else to cry out in mock disgust. They just laughed and kissed again.

After the gang had finished teasing Jack and Kim, they got to work practicing for their tournament. Excitement and sweat filled the air that whole night. They each trained harder than ever before. Jerry, excited about his new red belt, attempted to take down Kim multiple times, but only ended up on his butt every time. Jack worked on sparring and the bo staff, rotating between Rudy, Kim, a dummy and solo routines. Eddie and Milton, the only green belts in the dojo, sparred each other mostly, also alternating between that and working on breaking boards.

By the time the sun had set, the whole gang was exhausted. They were also feeling fairly confident and proud of how hard they had trained. They all left and began their journeys home. Milton's and Eddie's parents had come to pick them up, but Jerry, Jack and Kim had to walk home. Jack and Kim walked with their fingers intertwined, Jerry feeling awkwardly like a third wheel without his girlfriend, Mika. They usually walked home together too, but couldn't this day because of the late dojo hours. Eventually Jerry had to turn a different way, and Jack and Kim were left alone walking in the dark.

"I knew there was a reason I'm in a good mood today," Kim told Jack.

"I know, I shouldn't have doubted you," Jack smirked at her.

"Now why would someone doubt the Kim Crawford?" Kim questioned jokingly.

"Only if they are an idiot," Jack told her, kissing her lightly on her head and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Kim giggled at his statement.

When they got to the point at which they had to start walking separate ways, Jack hesitated to let her go.

"Are you sure you're okay walking alone? I could walk you home," Jack said, not wanting anything to happen to her.

"I'll be fine, Jack, I only have two more blocks to go, nothing's going to happen," Kim reassured him. Jack finally agreed and let her walk away, constantly turning around to watch her walk the other way, before she turned a corner and left his sight. Something didn't feel right in his stomach.

Kim walked slowly, not wanting the day to end, because of her amazing mood. She smiled to herself as she walked, her hands shoved in her pockets, and her breath visible in the cold air. The stars and the dim streetlights lit her way, but it was still very dark outside. Randomly, her stomach started twisting into knots. '_Ugh. That time of month already?' _She thought to herself as she continued walking, picking up the pace a bit so she could home quicker. She saw a bright light coming from behind her, and turned around to see a car rolling down the street. _'Weird'_ she thought _'people aren't usually out this late'_. She picked up her pace some more, something not quite settling right in her stomach. The car drove past, and she got a good look at it. The car gave her an unsettling vibe. It was a black minivan, a bit rusted and with slightly tinted windows. As it drove past her, it seemed to slow down a bit. She shrugged it off. At least it had passed her.

It wasn't long before she saw the tell-tale headlights again, on the front of the same minivan. It slowed down again. She immediately pulled out her cell phone, holding down the number 1 to speed dial Jack. The car pulled a bit ahead of her and stopped, so she picked up her pace even more, so she was almost at a light jog.

"Hey Kimmy, everything okay?" She felt more at ease hearing Jack's voice on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, just a little scared walking in the dark," she told him.

"You want me to come walk with you? I haven't really gotten all that far, I've been too worried about you," Jack asked her.

"Yeah, could you?" Kim answered him.

"Of course," Jack said, "You want me to stay on the phone?"

"Please," Kim said.

Just as she said that, the door to the minivan slid open, and a big man stepped out. He was very tall and muscular, with a scruffy beard and wearing a black beanie.

"What was that?" Jack asked, worry filling his voice.

"Please hurry," Kim whispered urgently. Jack immediately started speed walking.

"Hey sweetheart," the man called out to Kim.

"Kim? Who is that? Who's talking to you?" Jack was at and all out run by now. Kim felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hurry, hurry, please Jack," Kim whispered frantically into the phone. She started running to escape the man. He was faster. She felt his arm grab her elbow, and caused her to stumble backwards a little bit from the force. She tried to flip him, but before she could react, a cloth soaked in chloroform covered her mouth and she had blacked out. The man threw her into the back of the van, and then climbed in with her. He then shut the door and ordered the driver to go.

Jack had just turned the corner and was now on the street the minivan was on. He saw the van, and his heart sank to his stomach. _'Crap' _he thought, and sprinted towards the van. It was too late though, as it had immediately started speeding down the street. He dialed 911 on his phone, giving them Kim's address and explaining what happened as he ran.

Tears filling his eyes, he ran to Kim's house. He stood at the door and began banging on it. His hands were raw from the cold, and it hurt him to knock, but he kept knocking anyways.

"Who is it?" Jack heard Kim's little brother, Levi, quietly through the door.

"It's Jack, please open up," Jack hollered. He heard the locks on the door clicking, and it was soon opened, revealing Levi standing there, with his twin sister, Lexi, standing close behind him. They saw him crying and automatically knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" Levi asked, "Where's Kim?"

"She…I…is your mom or Nathan home?" Jack stammered. Levi motioned for him to come in, and he did, pacing in their foyer.

"Nathan's at hockey and mom's driving home from work, why? Where's Kim?" He asked, repeating his question.

"When will your mom be home?" Jack asked, tears still rushing down his cheeks.

"Any second now…_Where's Kim_?" Levi demanded again. Just then, the door opened and Ms. Crawford walked through the door. As soon as she saw Jack crying in her home, she dropped her bags, threw her coat aside, and flung off her shoes, walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around him. They had a mother-son relationship, as Jack had no mother, and was always glad to have her in his life.

"Shh, shh sweetheart, what's wrong?" she soothed him, "Where's Kim?"

"I need to talk to you, privately," Jack told her. She nodded, and sent the twins off to their room, pulling Jack into the kitchen.

"Now, what's wrong?" Kim's mom asked him.

"We were working out late tonight *sniff* and we walked home *sniff* and you know, Kim's very independent *sniff* she walked home alone *sniff* and then she called me *sniff* ad there was a van *sniff* and she's gone," As soon as he finished, he began sobbing again.

"Slow down, what is this about a van?" Kim's mom questioned him.

"I was trying to find Kim *sniff* because she was scared *sniff* and when I got to the street next to yours *sniff* there was a van driving away *sniff* and Kim wasn't there *sniff* and it's all my fault," Jack began sobbing again. Ms. Crawford began crying at this point too, and she sat next to Jack, wrapping her arm around him to comfort him.

"Did you call the police?" she asked calmly.

"Yes," he said, his voicing cracking, "as soon as I saw…" he trailed off at the end.

"It's not your fault, Jack. You didn't know this would happen," she said, as she began to hear police sirens whirring in the background.

"But I shouldn't have let her go alone," he sobbed. They sat in silence, and then heard a knocking at the door.

"Mommy, why are there police at the door? Jack, where's Kim?" Lexi asked, sounding concerned.

"It's okay sweetie, go to your room," Lexi walked off hesitantly at her mother's words.

"Hello ma'am, Seaford police," he showed us his badge, "we were called about a missing persons report around this area."

"Hello officer," Mrs. Crawford said to the police.

"Can we ask you a few questions about the victim?" he asked her.

"You would probably get more information from him," she motioned to Jack, who was now a bit calmed down, and still sitting in the kitchen. The officer approached Jack.

"Hello son, I'm officer Pursley, can we ask you a few questions about the victim?" the officer asked Jack, and he nodded.

"What is your name, son?" Pursley asked Jack.

"Jack," he muttered.

"What is the name of the victim? Full name, please," he said.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford," he answered the cop.

"Can you describe her please?" Officer Pursley asked.

"Well, she's about 5'4", and she has blonde hair and light brown eyes, with somewhat light skin," he described Kim as the officer took notes.

"Do you remember what she was wearing?" he questioned.

"Yeah, gray sweatpants and a pink Hollister shirt," Jack answered easily. Talking about Kim made him want to cry again, but he managed to hold it together.

"When and where was she last seen?" He asked.

"At the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, today, at around 8ish," Jack stated.

"Did you happen to get a look at the person who abducted her?" asked Officer Pursley.

"No, sorry," Jack mentally slapped himself for not seeing the man or woman.

"Do you remember what the vehicle looked like that was being driven?"

"Uh, it was a black minivan, and I couldn't read the whole license plate, but there was a 7, Q and 4 for sure in that order," Jack recalled seeing the van.

"Thank you for your time," Officer Pursley stood up and began to leave. Nathan then walked in.

"Hello son," Pursley nodded at Nathan.

"Hi…" Nathan said awkwardly, "Mom, why are there police here? Jack? Why are you here? Where's Kim?"

The police had left the Crawford home, leaving only the Crawfords and Jack alone in the house.

"Go sit in the kitchen, boys, I'll get the twins…" she headed off toward the hallway, and Nathan and Jack went to go sit in the kitchen.

"Jack, why are you crying? Where's Kim? What's going on?" He rapidly shot questions at Jack, only for Jack to sit, staring at a wall, a blank expression in his features. Nathan let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back in his chair, fidgeting with his hands.

Levi walked into the kitchen, followed by Lexi, and then their mother. They all sat around the table. Mrs. Crawford had calmed down, and was trying to be string for her kids' sake, but was heartbroken inside.

"Mom, can you please tell us what's going on?" Nathan urged.

"Okay, I need all of you to stay calm, but I kind of have some bad news for you…" She began.

"Is Kimmy okay?" Lexi asked quietly.

"That's the thing…" Mrs. Crawford said. All three of her kids' faces immediately fell into expressions of shock and worry.

"What happened to Kimmy?" Lexi pushed her mother for more information.

"Well, she was walking home alone…and a van came and took her," Mrs. Crawford said slowly. It took a moment to register, but realization hit hard moments after. Lexi broke down in tears, and Levi joined her, while Nathan tried comforting his little siblings, tears of his own running down his cheeks.

"When did this happen?" asked Nathan.

"About an hour ago," Jack murmured.

"Is she…alive?" Nathan asked, wanting to know more.

"I don't know…" said Jack. He hadn't thought about the possibility of her being…gone until that moment.

"I should've skipped hockey…" Nathan mumbled to himself, "I could've come to pick her up," he whispered his regrets. All Jack could think about was Kim's safety. He couldn't help but feel like it was all his fault, regardless of what others might say. But that was beside the point…he just wanted his Kimmy back.

***Present Time***

Jack had since shut down. He was still living, but only just. He went through the motions, but he had no emotion or purpose. He would get up, go to school, come home, sleep, and maybe eat a bite or two somewhere in there. He was becoming almost anorexic. Not necessarily on purpose, but because his stomach felt queasy every time he tried to swallow a morsel of food. He was on his way to failing most of his classes. He was always spaced out in class, and never did homework or studied for tests. Everyone noticed. Even teachers made note of the assignments and tests when Kim wasn't there, hoping he would eventually come to and ask to redo his work.

The Crawford family struggled every day. Mrs. Crawford tried to stay calm when her kids were around, but she cried every night.

Nathan stopped going to hockey, and he always made sure someone could pick up his little siblings from wherever they may be, day or night. His grades started slipping too.

Lexi became distant from her whole family. She was best friends with Kim. She always talked to her, and they even shared a room. She shut down much like Jack, and barely ate or talked to anyone.

Levi tried to act very expressionless around his family, but at school his teachers discovered he was skipping classes to go cry in the bathrooms every day.

None of them would ever go outside alone anymore. They also often slept together in the living room, as a comfort. When they didn't, Lexi usually slept in Kim's bed.

All the gang took it pretty rough as well. Not nearly as bad as Jack, but bad enough to the point where Rudy had decided to pull them from the competition. Even the Black Dragons had quit messing with them as much. They were even maybe a little…nice?

Jack also had a bit of a habit that he had developed. As soon as he got home, he would sit in front of the TV and watch the news until he had to go to sleep. Every day it was the exact same: "After one week, the search for our two victims still continues. Kimberly Crawford and Jessica Fertel were recently abducted, and by reportedly the same van. Here is a picture of the victims *picture shows on screen*. After a recent prison break, there are a few leads, here they are: Jason, Victor, and Martin. All three have been in jail for accusations of kidnapping and rape. If you have any information, please contact the police or us here at (123)-456-NEWS."

He cringed knowing that his Kimmy was probably with a rapist. His siblings and parents never questioned his watching TV. They all knew he was going through a rough time.

Meanwhile, Kim was being held captive as a sex slave in an abandoned warehouse. There was one other girl with her: the other one from the news. Kim knew exactly where she was. The warehouse used to be where her dad worked before he died when she was really little. She knew that she was exactly 5.3 miles from the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. She just wished Jack knew that.

Every day was the same for Kim. She would wake up on the cement floor, and lay on the ground for awhile, hoping she would never have to get up. Then, the man would walk in. He would grab Kim's arm and pull her into a room, where she was tortured and raped. Then she would get food. Not really food, but a very sad excuse for food. Kim often contemplated quitting eating so she could just die and never have to deal with this again. But she had faith that Jack would find her some day.

After she ate the "food" she would then be taken back to the room for the same treatment. Then she would sleep again. It was the same every single day. As the days went by, she thought about Jack all the time. She also thought about her family and close friends that she left behind. She just wished she had at least had the chance to say goodbye.

One day when Kim woke up, she started thinking about getting out of there. Kim had lost all her strength and ability to fight off the men, so escaping was out of the question. Her only hope was Jack and the police. But she had heard about these men on the news 5 years ago when they were first arrested. It was basically the same scenario, with two girls being kidnapped and held as sex slaves. It had taken a year and a half for the girls to be found, and only one had remained alive all that time. She had come out with a son and another child on the way. Kim only hoped that history wouldn't repeat itself. But all she could do was hope. When she started to lose hope…that was when she became scared.

About two weeks after Kim's abduction, Jack got a call from Kim's mom.

"Jack! Jack, I know you're still upset, but I really need you to come over right now, we got some good news," Jack heard her on the other side of the line. He mumbled an 'Okay' into the phone, and then walked over to their house.

As soon as he had lifted his hand to knock, the door was opened and he was pulled inside.

"Sweetie, you know you can just walk in," Kim's mom told Jack. He only shrugged. He had no idea how she could be in such a good mood. He saw all of Kim's family sitting on couches in the living room, also looking confused at their mom's good mood, and he went to join them.

"Okay, so as you know, I got some good news today," she began, and the kids all murmured in agreement, "well, the police have a lead as to where Kim may be."

Jack's heart immediately filled with hope, which is something that he hadn't felt in awhile.

"Really? How?" Each of the kids said similar things.

"Well, you know how her phone wasn't found where she was taken?" she was answered by a wave of nodding; "the police used their phone tracking system, and were able to find an approximate location!"

"Where?" Jack immediately inquired.

"About 5 miles from your dojo, in the area of that warehouse where Matt used to work," she told the curious group of kids. Matt was Kim's dad, once upon a time. Jack only knew that because he had unknowingly asked Kim about her dad, causing her to tell him the whole story, resulting in many tears.

"We have to go find her," Jack whispered.

"Oh, no, I know you want to help—we all do; but this is a job for the police to handle. It's far too dangerous for any of us to get involved," she explained to the distraught teen.

"But I have to go. I _have _to," Jack insisted. Ms. Crawford hesitated.

"How about you just ask the police if you can go with them?" she suggested.

"When are they going?" he asked.

"I think next week," she answered, "they have to be sure of the location before they can just burst in." Jack shook his head.

"I can't wait that long," he seemed very sure of himself.

"Just don't do anything stupid, okay Jack?" Kim's mom pleaded with him.

"Will do," he assured her, then got up to leave. He knew he was going to do something. He couldn't just sit around and wait for the police to take action. As he walked home from Kim's home, he began coming up with a plan in his head. He couldn't go alone, but who else would be crazy enough to go with him? Maybe he would have to do it alone…

Kim woke up on the concrete floor yet another day. She made a marking on the ground. Only two and a half weeks. It felt like an eternity to Kim without her friends and family. As she lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling, she heard something moving around in the warehouse. It was either one of the scary men or some mice. She curled up in a ball, pulling her knees tightly into her chest and holding her face in her knees. Fear had begun taking over her since she had been taken. Hope and fear had a long battle, but fear eventually won.

"Kimmy," she heard a familiar whisper. '_Probably just imagining things,' _her conscience told her.

"Kimmy," she heard again, a little louder this time. She lifted her head and surveyed the room. A pile of boxes stood in the corner. She could barely see anything in the pitch blackness, but could distinctly make out a pair of eyes in the dark. Her heart fluttered. Was this the hope she had been grieving for?

"Jack?" she whispered back.

"I'm here Kimmy, I'm gonna get you out of here," hearing his voice was the most soothing thing she had heard in awhile. She relaxed a bit just hearing him.

"Jack, you have to get out of here, it's not safe," though she couldn't be any happier that he was there, her conscience took over and reminded her that she was now putting him in danger.

"No, I'm not leaving," Jack said, "I'm not leaving unless you're with me."

"What if they come back? They won't keep you here, they'll probably just kill you," Kim whispered frantically.

"A bunch of men just left a moment ago. We should be fine for awhile," Jack told her. She filled with even more hope.

"Okay, let me just wake up Jessica," she told him, and then turned to the girl sleeping next to her. She shook her lightly.

"Jessica, wake up, wake up. We're going to be free," she continued shaking her until she finally woke up.

"Did you say we're going to be free?" the girl murmured.

"Yes," Kim told her.

"Finally," Jessica said. They both made their way over to Jack. Kim threw herself into Jack's arms, engulfing him in a bear hug. She felt instantly warmer just being close to him. Jack kissed her forehead.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too," she answered.

"Okay, before those scary guys get back, can you two love birds finish up so we can go?" Jessica said impatiently. Jack and Kim's hands intertwined with each others as they made their way to the door. When the door opened, Kim and Jessica were forced to squint, as they hadn't seen the sunlight in awhile.

"Wait, Jack what time is it?" Kim asked him.

"About 9, why?" Jack answered.

"I thought it was a lot earlier…it's so dark in that warehouse," Kim recalled the large cement building.

"Yeah, well there aren't any windows in there," Jack told her.

"I know…" she said. They were interrupted by the sound of a vehicle driving down the street. All three of them quickly moved to the other side of the building, out of sight of the van driving. They could just barely make out the words they were saying.

"Can I please have blondie today?" They heard a man's deep growl. Jack cringed, clenching his fists, and his hair standing on end. He couldn't bear to think about what they were planning to do to Kim today. The three of the began quickly walking out of sight of the warehouse, making as many turns as possible, while making their way towards the nearest police station. The girls were too weak to run, so they had to put as much of a maze between them and the men as possible.

They finally got to the police station, and Kim was still tightly gripping Jack's hand, with Jessica close by them. They walked briskly passed the people sitting in the chairs, some crying, and some looking very anxious, up to a man behind a desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the man said without looking up from his computer.

"Hi, my name is Jack, and I have Kimberly Crawford and Jessica…" he turned to Jessica.

"Fertel," she finished for him.

"Yeah, Fertel, the victims of the recent kidnapping," Jack finished and the man looked up, a shocked look on his face.

"You found them?" the man asked surprised, "we were going to wait another week before we were one hundred percent sure of their location…"

"Well I found them," Jack said.

"And sir, we're pretty sure that the men who took us are going to try and find us. We can't go back out without police protection," Kim, informed the man behind the desk.

"Very well then," he picked up his phone, dialing a number, "Hello, this is Officer Stewart, Ms. Crawford and Ms. Fertel have been found, but the perpetrators are still on the loose…mhm…yes…the warehouse…alright," they heard his end of the phone conversation.

"Well?" Kim said after he had put down the phone.

"Some police have been sent to find the criminals. I will allow each of you to call your families to come get you, and please exercise extreme caution until the men have been arrested," the man explained.

Kim and Jessica both had long phone calls with their families, having over-the-phone reunions before their real life reunions. Jack called his family to let them know that he was okay, but his obviously wasn't as extensive as the girls' calls. He told his parents not to come get him, because he didn't want to leave Kim.

The reunions were very full of tears and hugs. All the while, Kim never let go of Jack's hand. From that day on, Jack never let Kim walk anywhere by herself. And she didn't ever want to anyways. She was a bit more reserved, and things scared her easily, but she was slowly turning back into the same old Kim. Jack didn't care if she wasn't the same old fearless Kim, he was just glad that she was finally found.

**A/N Annnnnd done! I like this one…I feel like I'm being really mean to Kim in all these depressing stories…oh well. Maybe next time it will be Jack…muahahahaha. Okay. Anyways. What do you guys think, can we get to 100 reviews? Only 21 to go! I think you can do it! Wootwoot! Thanks so much for reading. Much Love, peanutbutterpickle22 xoxo**


	7. Freedom

**A/N Hey my lovely readers! I feel kind of bad, because I haven't updated in awhile…so very sorry. I had all weekend and even a snow day! Gosh I'm awful. You guys were so close! 2 more reviews and we would've hit 100! Oh well, we'll definitely get it this time, right? Well, anyways, thank you to "WantedLover" (Guest) who suggested the word inspiring this chapter. But I had such a hard time choosing which word to use…I had a couple of my friends vote! Anyways, here it is…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Kickin' It (or The Little Mermaid)…blah, blah, blah, life goals, whatever **

**Word: Freedom**

**Summary: Jack is wrongly convicted of a crime…what will Kim do about it?**

**Relationship Status: Married**

**When: The future…use your imagination**

**Kim POV**

This can't be happening. Jack is going to jail. But he didn't do anything, I'm sure of it. We were just sitting on the couch, watching a movie in our house…

***Flashback***

_Kim and Jack were sitting on their couch, watching The Little Mermaid with their two daughters, Cassandra and Alexis. Cassie is 8 years old, while Lexi is 5. The happy family sat in peace, watching Ariel sing and swim on the screen, when there was a knock at the door. Jack got up to open the door, and was shocked to find 3 police officers standing outside his door. _

"_Can I help you?" Jack asked, confused by what he was seeing. _

"_Are you Mr. Jackson Brewer?" asked the officer. _

"_Yes sir," Jack answered, still confused, "but what is this about?"_

"_You're under arrest for the armed robbery of Seaford Bank," the officer said. Jack just stood there, shocked._

"_I'm sorry, this must be a misunderstanding," Jack tried explaining calmly. Kim entered the room at that moment, just as surprised at Jack by the police standing there. _

"_Jack, what's going on?" Kim asked, worried. _

"_Just go back to Cassie and Lexi, tell them that I have to leave for a little while. I'll be back though. I promise you that I didn't doing anything, and I don't break promises," Jack told his wife. _

"_Are you sure?" Kim asks him._

"_Positive," Jack said. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered 'I love you' in her ear. _

"_I love you too…see you soon," Kim whispered back. _

"_You have the right to remain silent…" the police began naming off his rights and orders and whatnot, but Jack didn't pay any attention to them. He was only focused on figuring out why he was being arrested in the first place._

***End Flashback***

"Mommy?" I heard my daughter, Lexi, ask.

"What is it sweetheart?" I answered.

"Where did Daddy go?" she asked again. Should I tell her? I can't.

"Daddy's friends came to get him…he's gonna stay with them for awhile. But don't worry, he'll be back soon," I reassured them, and then sat next to them on the couch to finish their movie.

**Jack POV**

"I didn't do anything," I told the police for the 50th time since they had come to my house.

"You are trained in martial arts, is this correct?" the officer ignored what I said.

"Yes sir," I answered.

"And you were not at home on the night of the 24th, is this correct?" He questioned me again.

"Correct, I was at my friend Jerry Martinez's house," I answered calmly.

"And do you have any alibis for your whereabouts?" The officer asked again.

"Yes," he raised his eyebrow, obviously asking for me to say more, "Kim Brewer, Jerry Martinez, Mika Martinez, Milton Krupnick, Julie Krupnick, Eddie Jones, Grace Jones, and Rudy Gillespie."

The officer nods and has me write down the names on a pad of paper. When I finish, all the police leave the room, and I'm stuck sitting in this office all alone. All I can think about is Kim and my daughters. They must all be scared and worried. I only hope that Kim didn't tell the girls where I actually am. While deep in thought, I barely registered the fact that there were now people in the room with me again.

A large man in a police uniform was holding a DVD, while two other men came in wearing jeans and company t-shirts, carrying large tool boxes. They must be those people who fix computers and whatnot. One of them immediately headed for the laptop on the desk, while the other went to work on the SmartBoard (**A/N do you guys know what those are? Hope so…**). The officer stood at the door and tapped his foot impatiently. I just sat in my chair awkwardly observing what was going on.

When the two men had finished working on their respective devices, they quickly scurried out of the room, leaving me alone with the large man. And by large, I mean _large_. I had grown to be 6'4", but he still towered over me. And he also seems to be a bit—or a lot—overweight. He could barely squeeze into the desk chair on the side of the table opposite me. He held up the DVD, and showed me what was written on the front: "Seaford Bank Robbery."

"Shall we watch?" he said, then slid the disc into his laptop. The video started playing on the SmartBoard. I watched as a man, about my height and with the same build, came in wearing a ski mask, barricading the doors, then turning around to face the people in the bank. He pulled out a gun and grabbed a child from the crowd. He held the gun up to the young boy's head, and a lady in the crowd fell to her knees, seemingly begging. The boy was frozen. The man kept a firm grasp on the little boy's shoulder, and walked further into the bank, up to one of the tellers. The man leaned in and said something, then the teller, with a frightened look in her eyes, went into the back room, and came back with a great deal of money.

Suddenly, someone came up behind the man and kicked the gun out of his hand. The robber, with very quick reflexes, used his foot to hook the other guy's feet, knocking him on the ground. The guy, however, quickly recovered, and soon they were in an all out battle. The robber seemed to display a significant knowledge of martial arts throughout, and beat the other guy. He was going to shoot the person who had tried to stop him, but noticed the police were coming, and quickly grabbed the money, escaping out the back.

I sat back in my chair and let out a groan. Crap. Now I see how they could have come to the conclusion that I did that. The guy in the security footage looked just like me, and you couldn't properly see his face with the ski mask on. Plus, the fact that he seems trained in martial arts only amplifies the reasoning behind it being me. The man pulled out the disk, put it away, and turned to look at me.

"So, Mr. Brewer, doesn't that man look an awful lot like you? I sure think so," the officer said.

"Yeah, I guess, but—" He cut me off.

"But what? The proof is here," he told me.

"But I don't have the money. Probably because I didn't steal it. And, if you check my alibis, you will see that I was nowhere near the bank that night. Also, I have children of my own; I would never threaten a young boy like that. And finally, and most importantly, the man you are looking for made a rookie mistake, one of which I would never make," I gave him a hard stare as I finished my monologue.

"And what would that mistake be?" the man asked me.

"Did you see when he had the other guy in an arm lock? His hand was flipped the wrong way. It's quite simple to escape from that sort of grip. And I would never do that," I explained.

"Very well sir," the officer seemed a bit dumbfounded. He got up to leave and I was left alone again, leaving me to my thoughts.

**Kim POV**

"Goodnight princess," I whispered, kissing my youngest daughter on the forehead.

"Goodnight mommy," she mumbled, rolling over on her side and curling up into a ball. I shut off her light and closed the door. I heard the phone start ringing in the living room. I tiptoed quickly, hoping I wouldn't wake up the girls.

"Hello?" I whisper-yelled into the phone, and made my way to my room.

"Is this Mrs. Brewer?" I heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"This is she," I responded, "may I ask who is calling?"

"This is Officer Gerald with the Seaford Police Department. I am calling in regards to the whereabouts to Mr. Jackson Brewer on the night of the 24th," I scowled at the idea of my husband being in jail for something he certainly did not do.

"He was with me and our old high school friends at Jerry and Mika Martinez's house," I explained to the officer. He continued to ask me many other questions about Jack and what I know about the bank robbery.

"Thank you for your time ma'am," Officer Gerald said, followed by the tone telling me that he had hung up. How can they not see that Jack's obviously innocent?

**Jack POV**

I sat in the room, hearing the police calling around to my friends, trying to find solid proof that I did it. Too bad they'll never find anything.

"Oh gosh, this guy's explaining to me why it's not possible to be in two places at once," I heard from the other side of the door. Classic Milton.

"Why don't you just hang up on him?" another officer asked.

"Well wouldn't that be rude?" I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't he being annoying?" Good reasoning…

"…"

"…"

"I hung up," sometimes, people can be stupid. I heard footsteps, and the door was opened to the room I'm in.

"Hello Mr. Brewer," one man said.

"Hello sir," I answered.

"Very sorry for the confusion, but your alibis seem to check out…you're good to go," he told me. I let out a frustrated sigh. He unlocked the handcuffs from my wrist and walked me to the exit of the building. It was pretty dark out, but getting lighter…did I stay there all night? I looked at my watch. 8:42. Dang, that was a lot longer than I thought. I pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" I heard Kim say on the other end of the line. Her voice sounded scratchy, like I had just woke her up. Oops.

"Hey Kimmy," I said into the phone.

"Jack!" she shouted, suddenly not seeming as tired.

"Yeah, I've missed you too," I chuckled, and she giggled a bit. How cute.

"Did they let you go?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I just kind of need some way to get home…" I told her, realizing that I had no car.

"Hmm…the girls aren't up yet, so I'll just have Mika come over and watch them for a bit, sound alright?" she suggested.

"Sounds great," I told her, "see you in a few."

I waited around for what seemed like forever, until I saw a familiar blue Toyota Prius driving into the parking lot. I smiled and walked towards the car. She pulled up next to me and rolled the window down. I leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. She grabbed my collar and pulled me in further. Out of nowhere, some guy cleared his throat, causing us to pull apart, and I hit my head on the car.

"Ouch!" I yelped, grabbing the back of my head.

"Sorry, but I have to inform you that, though you have been granted freedom, you will be kept under watch until the real criminal is caught," he said. I nodded, and then he walked away. I opened up the door to the passenger seat and slid in next to Kim.

"Hey babe," I smirked and she giggled again.

"Hey there Jack," she said and winked at me.

"Now that I'm a free man, how about we go grab something to eat? I'm starving!" I told Kim, my stomach grumbling in the process.

"Couple hours in the police office, and suddenly you're some big shot, huh?" she asks me, smirking.

"Oh of course," I tease her. She rolled her eyes and started driving.

"So, we are getting that food, right?" She laughed at me and continued driving away from the station. I couldn't be happier to be back with my girl.

**A/N Short, cheesy…perfect for a one-shot! I kind of liked this one. Except, I wish he had been in jail longer…not cause I want him to be in jail, just to make it more climatic. Oh well. Hope you guys liked it! Send in those reviews, and make sure to suggest some G words! Thanks for reading even though it's been so long! Much Love, peanutbutterpickle22 xoxo**

**P.S. I promise that the next one will be longer. This one was only short 'cause the last one was an F word as well. **


	8. Guess

**A/N: **I decided To change up the header here…I feel like it looked really weird before…If y'all want me to change it back though, I will. Anyways, I feel really bad that I haven't uploaded a new story for awhile, so I have a proposal. As soon as I post this, I'm gonna start writing another 'G' chapter, called 'Ghost'. As soon as you guys hit 18 reviews, I'll post the chapter. However, if I don't get 18 reviews, I'll post it tomorrow instead. Deal? Great. Thanks 'Amy loves you' for the word that inspired this one-shot. :)

**Disclaimer: **I think you all know that I don't own anything really…it's no secret. Thanks.

**Word: **Guess

**Summary: **Kim likes someone…can Jack figure out who it is?

**Relationship Status: **Best friends. They're tight yo.

**When: **Let's say…sophomores? (Let's pretend KIOOO never happened…awesome.)

**Jack POV**

Kim's been acting weird lately. Really weird. Weirder than usual. And that's saying a lot. But anyways, Kim has been really out of it. I've noticed that she's been acting really spacey at karate. Jerry even flipped her the other day. Jerry! That's just wrong. She usually tells me everything, and I know she's hiding something from me. And I'm gonna get to the bottom of it.

Speaking of Kim, just as I got lost in my thoughts, she walked out of the dressing room smiling. She's in wonderland again.

"Hey Kimmy," I shouted at her, and she snapped out of her daydream. She smiled at me.

"Hey Jackie," I rolled my eyes at her nickname for me. She came up with it for payback, because she hates when I call her Kimmy. Sometimes. Other times she says she likes it. I think she likes it all the time though. She always smiles when I call her Kimmy. I like seeing her smile, so I call her it a lot. Yeah, I kind of like her. Is that a crime?

"Jack?" Kim looks at me confusedly. Crap. I got lost in my thoughts again.

"Yes Kim?" I reply to her once I had snapped out of it.

"Oh, nothing, you were just all spaced out," Kim says, looking a bit worried.

"Yeah, just a bit distracted. Been freaking about exams next week and stuff going on at home with Kace… no big though," I smiled and she sat next to me on the bench. A worried look crossed her face.

"Kacey? Is she okay?" Kim asked, seeming worried. She's always loved my little sister. They've become really good friends. Kind of like a big sister-little sister thing. I kinda like it; it means that Kim comes over even more often.

"Yeah, just middle school drama. Some guy. Don't worry; I talked to him about hurting my sister. He won't be going anywhere near her any time soon," I smirked. I may have fights with her, but she's still my baby sister. Kim smiled at me. She loves when I get over protective of Kacey.

"How sweet," Kim said, smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I _am _her big brother. It's my job," I shrugged. Kim smiled again. I just love when she smiles. It makes me happier just seeing her gorgeous teeth.

"Anyways, what's been on your mind? You've been all spacey lately," I tell Kim. Her smile immediately falls and she looks down, playing with her hands. Dang it. I hate when she's sad. Especially when it's my fault.

"It's nothing, really…" She said with sadness in her voice. I moved closer and put my arm around her.

"Come on, Kim, you know you can tell me anything," I nudged her in the shoulder a bit. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Nuh uh!" she whined. I laughed at her childish behavior.

"Come one, tell me Kimmy," I poked her in the stomach, and she giggled.

"Fine, I guess I'll tell you," I smiled triumphantly, "I kinda like this guy…and I can't stop thinking about him."  
"Kimmy's got a cwush?" I teased her a bit. But on the inside, my heart fell a little, knowing she probably doesn't like me.

"Mayyyyyyyyyyybe," she stood up and strolled towards the door, her hands locked behind her back. I snuck up behind her and started tickling her. She collapsed in a fit of giggles and I fell down with her. I pinned her down and kept tickling her.

"Tell me who you like!" I shouted at her as she thrashed around, trying to get out of my hold.

"Never!" She screamed through her giggles. I stopped tickling her.

"Come on Kimmy, you know you can tell me anything," I looked at her and pouted.

"Mmmm I'll tell you…if you can guess," she smirked and squirmed her way out of our position. I stood up, and then grabbed her hand to pull her up with me.

"Just tell me!" I persisted. She closed her eyes and shook her head side to side, her hair whipping around with the movement.

"Nuh uh. You have to guess, or I won't tell you," She started walking towards the door again. I followed her.

"Is it…" I started thinking of all the guys she talks to, "Milton?" She scrunched up her face in disgust.

"No," she said, "that would just be wrong." I nodded in agreement.

"Eddie, Jerry?" I suggested, knowing very well that it probably wasn't them. She scrunched up her face again and shook her head wildly.

"Can you try to be serious? I'm starting to second-guess letting you try to guess," she stated.

"Just gotta cover all the bases," I said, holding my hands up in defeat.

"Okay," she nodded.

"Brad?" I suggested.

"Him? I haven't even talked to him in forever!" She shouted.

"Oh yeah…Alex, Landon, John?" I named off some people in our science class.

"Uhh, no…but the person is in that class, I'll tell you that much…" She trailed off at the end.

"Hmmm…is it someone I know? Am I friends with them?" I asked a couple questions, hoping for some clues.

"You definitely know them, that's for sure, but I'm not quite sure if I would say you're _friends _with him…" she trailed off again.

"Okay…is it Calvin? I'm not really friends with him…" I guessed again.

"Gross, no. He always has greasy hair. I don't think he ever showers," she said in a disgusted tone.

"Can you give me another hint?" I begged, unable to come up with any more guesses.

"He's in 3 of my classes…" she began, "he's taller than me. He has brown hair and brown eyes, and he's a really good friend of mine. Might even say _best _friend." I furrowed my eyebrows. The only person that matches that description in our science class is me. But it can't be. She must have another best friend.

"I thought _I _was your best friend!" I pouted a little.

"You know, you can be stupid sometimes," she smirked at me. That's when it clicked. She _does _like me! But I decided to mess with her.

"Hmmm…I just can't think of who it is!" she dropped her smirk and raised her eyebrow at me, giving me a "wow you're so stupid" look.

"You really don't know who it is?" she asks me in a sarcastic, I-don't-believe-you tone.

"Well, I have one guess, but I'm probably not right," I said, turning to face her. She put her hand on her hip and looked up at me.

"I don't know, you might know more than you think," she said, her smirk returning again.

"The person I'm thinking of…he's in all three of the classes that we have together. "

"Yep," she confirms.

"He is in all of my classes, actually."

"You got it."

"He's probably around 5'5" ish."

"Yeah, I think so."

"He has pretty awesome hair," I flipped my hair for effect. She laughed at me.

"Oh yeah, totally."

"He does karate."

"And he's pretty stinkin' fantastic at it," she winked at me.

"He's your best friend."

"You know it. I think you know who it is."

"Oh! One more thing I know about this guy…" I add on.

"What's that?" I grabbed her hand in my own.

"He's totally crazy about you too."

We both leaned in and joined our lips in a short, sweet kiss. We pulled away and just stared into each others' eyes, living in the moment.

"So, this is probably long overdue…but how about we go on a date tonight?" I asked her.

"I would love to," She smiled up at me and I gave her a hug.

We stood there for a little while, her head pressed against my chest, and my arms around her waist, holding her protectively. And while we stood there, all I could think was: _Finally_.

**A/N: **Annnnd done! I don't really like that one, but I just really wanted to get something up for you guys, because I feel so guilty for having not uploaded anything in awhile. So, you guys start suggesting some H's, and I'll get to work on that other G chapter I promised. Remember, only 18 reviews and I'll post it tonight! Or else you have to wait for tomorrow! Now, you can stop reading here, or you can keep reading, 'because I'm gonna go off on a bit of a tangent… Thanks! Much Love, peanutbutterpickle22

**Random stuff I need to say:**

Anyone else here watch Degrassi? Who else is freaking about the next episode? If Cam kills himself, I'm going to be so upset! I love him, and he and Maya are so darn cute together! And he's pretty dang easy on the eyes, if you know what I'm saying. Enough of that though. Bye guys! Reviewreviewreview!


	9. Ghost

**A/N: **Hey guys! So, you didn't get the 18 reviews I asked for, but I'm obviously still going to post this chapter. I really like this one, and I hope you do too! Sorry if you don't like that it's not really Kick-y, but I thought I'd take a break from the mushy love stuff. Sorry again…I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I think we all know what I'm going to say…

**Word: **Ghost

**Summary: **Years after the devastating death of a student at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, It reopens, only for new students to discover that it seems to be haunted. What will happen?

**Relationship: **In this story, it's not very centered on their relationship, and it's kind of odd…you'll see what I mean later. On the other hand, they're dating…sorta.

**When: **Ermmm…kinda hard to say…you'll see what I mean later. At the 'incident' they're juniors. And it's a little AU…but not totally.

**Quicknote: **This story is going to be told by a kid named Colin. He's an OC of mine. It'll make the story more interesting. Trust me on this.

**Authors POV**

The Bobby Wasabi Dojo closed down April 22nd, 2014. Tragic events had led to the death of their two most prized students, Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford, and the dojo was closed down in honor of them. All of their friends had dropped karate completely. Jerry, Eddie and Milton felt so guilty that they wouldn't talk to each other anymore. They all shut down, not talking to anyone ever, and falling behind in school, to the point of dropping out. They all felt responsible for what had happened.

But now, five years later, a new generation of students has brought back the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Although, it's not called 'Bobby Wasabi' anymore, because even Bobby had quit pursuing karate, and now lives in a completely different state, as far away from the memories as he can.

They now call it the Sneak Attack Dojo. There's a new sensei teaching the new students, who goes by the name of Gregory Flinch. But the students just call him Greg. The first students to enroll were a group of 6 kids, Colin, Max, Jo, Ashley, Calvin and Jordan. **(A/N:** **Max, Jo and Ashley are girls…the rest are guys, if you couldn't tell) **Everyone but Colin vaguely knew each other from school, but weren't really friends. Colin was the new kid in town, and didn't really have any friends. He had decided to sign up for karate to make some friends, and he really likes karate too.

The story begins the night before the reopening of the dojo. Colin was very nervous about his first day at karate, and had a very restless night…

**Colin POV**

"_Jack!" a girl yells. She's blonde, and very pretty. What is going on here? Where am I?_

"_Kim? What's wrong?" The boy, I guess Jack, answers. _

"_Jack we have to get out of here!" Kim yells frantically. I look around. I seem to be in the dojo. Weird. Who are these people?_

"_What's wrong Kimmy?" Jack asks her, trying to calm her down. The dojo looks weird. I could've sworn it was mostly purple when I looked through the window the other day…I see a calendar on the wall. April 22__nd__…2014? What? _

"_It's the Black Dragons. We need to get out!" It's dark in the dojo. Is this a dream? Feels like a nightmare…_

"_Oh come on, we can take the Black Dragons!" Jack says to the girl. But the girl seems really scared. Something's wrong._

"_Hello? Who are you? Where am I?" I shout to the mystery people. But they're oblivious to me. _

"_No, not this time. Jerry called me, saying that they're really angry, and they're drunk!" Kim shouts some more. That guy really needs to get his butt out of there. This girl seems really upset!_

"_Relax, Kimmy. I'm sure it's all going to be fine. I have to practice for the tournament; can you help me out please?" The boy continues kicking at a dummy. The girl seems to relax. _

"_Okay, fine Jack," she sighs in defeat. Ugh. I want to know what's going on!_

"_Thanks babe," he kisses her, and then the girl starts to help him with whatever he was doing. I gave up trying to figure out what's going on and just watched. They were just working on some moves, when all of a sudden the door swings open, and a tall, well-built guy comes in with curly hair. _

_In the darkness of the night, and the dim light of the dojo, I can only make out a bit of a silhouette of him. Actually, I couldn't really see any of them. They're all a little fuzzy. _

"_Hellllooooo friends," the person who just walked in slurs. He's obviously drunk. Is this the Black Dragon guy or whatever that Kim was talking about?_

"_Hi Frank..." Jack says then thinks for a moment before adding, "And we're not really friends."_

"_I told you," Kim whispers to Jack. Jack shrugs. _

"_So, Jack. I heard you got into that tournament this year. That's my tournament. You STOLE my spot," Frank said, raising his voice. This is starting to scare me. _

"_Tough luck. I've been practicing really hard for this. Maybe you'll get it next year," Jack said, shrugging him off. _

"_NO," Frank pulls out a knife, "I'M COMPETEING THIS YEAR." Frank shouts, moving closer. As he shouts, four more big guys come in behind him, also wielding knives. _

"_Whoa, whoa," Jack backs up, standing in front of Kim protectively, "No need for the knives. I'll let you have your spot if you want it, just put the knife down." Jack tries to reason with Frank, but he doesn't seem to be backing down. _

"_NO. YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE ME YOUR SPOT. I NEED YOU GONE. SO YOU CAN NEVER TAKE MY PLACE AGAIN. AND YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND TOO," He spat, slurring his words and shouting furiously. There is rage in his voice, and Kim looks terrified. I hear Jack whisper something to Kim, but I can't really hear what he said. I think he told her to call someone, because she very sneakily got out her phone behind Jack and started dialing. _

"_Look, Frank, we can talk about this, I just need you to put the knife down. You're drunk, and in no state to assess what you're about to do," Jack tries to reason with the big lug again. He seems to relax a bit, but is still obviously angry. _

"_I was the best in this town. UNTIL YOU SHOWED UP," Frank's anger returns. Jack hold up his hands._

"_Look man, there's room for both of us at the top. I'll talk to Rudy, and you can have this tournament. I'll find somewhere else to compete," Jack reasons with him. Frank doesn't seem convinced. I don't know who these people are, but I'm scared for their lives as of right now. _

"_NO. I'M THE BEST," Frank shouts, lunging towards Jack with his knife. He misses by only a little, and Jack grabs his arm. _

"_You probably shouldn't have done that. Kimmy, run!" He shouts at his girlfriend, and then flips Frank. Kim tries to escape out the door, but two guys block her way. I watched the scene unfold in front of me, my heart racing. They were all fighting, fists and feet flying everywhere, until it became near impossible to tell one pair of legs from another. _

_When it seemed that the fight was nearly over, something terrible happened. Time seemed to slow down, and I could hear my own heavy breathing, as everything else had gone silent. I felt my heart beating rapidly in my chest as I watched it happen. Frank was lying on the ground, looking unconscious. Then I noticed his fingers curling, grabbing hold of his knife. Jack was helping Kim fight off two goons and neither of them could see Frank. _

"_JACK! JACK! TURN AROUND!" I shouted, knowing very well that none of them could hear me. Frank came behind Jack, plunging the knife into his back so it stuck out of his stomach. Jack stopped for a moment, realizing what had happened. His opponent kicked him, and he fell backwards, the fall causing the knife to be pushed even further. I tried to run to get him, but it seemed that an invisible force held me back. It took a second for Kim to realize what had happened. She collapsed to her knees beside him, grabbing his hand. _

"_Jack! JACK! You're going to be okay; just breathe and I'll call an ambulance," Kim said frantically. Jack was obviously struggling for life. His could barely hold his eyes open. Kim tried to get up, but Jack pulled on her hand. _

"_Kimmy," he whispered, moving a piece of hair out of her face, "Goodbye. I love you. Forever and Always."_

"_No Jack, you're not going to die!" she shouted at him through her sobs. _

"_Kimmy, calm down, shh shh," he tried to sooth her._

"_I love you too Jack. Forever and Always," Kim said, tears streaming down her face. She leaned in and kissed his forehead, cuddling up next to him as he slipped into death. He had wrapped his arm around her, and his lifeless arm still stayed around her waist. She sobbed into his chest, clinging onto his shirt. _

_As they lay there together, another guy came and stabbed Kim in the back too. _

"_NO!" I shouted, still aware that no one could hear me. These guys are heartless. Kim had no reaction except for a slight gasp. She only cuddled closer to Jack and died in his arms, both of them lying there together in their final moments. _

_The police burst in the door moments too late. And ambulance took away Jack and Kim, but it was obvious that neither of them were going to make it. Frank and his gang were arrested, just as they should be. Then 3 boys and one short man ran into the dojo, out of breath and frantically looking about. _

"_Where are they, officer?" The short man asked one of the police._

"_Who?" The police asked, confused. _

"_My students, Jack and Kim. They were here practicing, where are they?" the three boys were staring wide-eyed at the ambulances. A Latino boy tapped the man on the shoulder. _

"_Rudy…" he said, "I think they're in there." He pointed at the ambulance as it drove away. The 3 boys and man all started crying, joining in a group hug. _

_The scene began to blur and fade…it started to become quieter…_

My eyes shot open, and my breathing was shallow. I was in a cold sweat, my sheets tangled around me, as if I had been thrashing in my sleep. Sleep. It was just a dream. But it all seemed so…real. I could see light streaming in through my window. Ugh. Daytime. I looked at my clock: 10:33. I checked my calendar: Saturday, April 22nd 2019. Back to normal. I noticed that there's writing on my calendar. I grabbed my glasses and stand up, walking over to read it better.

"Karate," I read my words out loud, tracing my finger over the pen markings, "finally."

I've been waiting all through fall and winter to start karate. I'm somewhat of a misfit at school, having just moved here from Ohio. It was a far move, but my dad got a promotion here in Seaford, and he just had to take it. I'm just excited to start making friends that have the same interests as me. I would have started karate earlier, but there were no dojos in our city until very recently. Both the Bobby Wasabi and Black Dragon Dojos had been closed down about 5 years ago for some odd reason.

Black Dragon…5 years ago…nah, it was just a dream.

Today is the grand reopening of the Sneak Attack Dojo, or the renamed Bobby Wasabi Dojo. They had to change the name because that Bobby guy had closed down his franchise after the one dojo had closed down.

My first class starts at noon, so I started getting ready. I decided to take a shower, because I had sweat really badly over night. As I showered, I couldn't help but think about my dream. Every single detail still lingered in my brain, which is odd, because dreams are supposed to be mostly forgotten when you wake up. And everything had seemed so real. It was as if I was actually watching the action, and two people actually were killed right in front of me. But it couldn't be, right?

I finished my shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, the usual morning stuff, and tried to suppress the memory of the dream. But it just wasn't going away. By the time I had finished getting ready it was only 11:05. My mom was going to drive me, but because I have so much time, I decided to just ride my skateboard.

"Hey Mom, I'm heading out. You don't need to drive me, I'll ride my board!" I shouted to my mom.

"Okay, have fun sweetie, love you!" I heard her shout back somewhere in the distance.

"Love you too mom!" I shouted into my house, "Bye dad, bye Cassie, bye Reagan!" I shouted goodbyes to the rest of my family. I heard a chorus of 'goodbye's in return and headed out the door.

I rode towards the mall, trying to avoid puddles from last night's spring showers. I love the rain, but I'd rather not have the bottom of my pants sopping wet my first day at karate. That probably wouldn't make me many friends.

It took me about half an hour to get to the mall. When I got there, they were about to cut the symbolic ribbon to open the dojo, and there was a small crowd gathered around it. I rode over to the crowd to try to get a better look. I saw a couple of people around my age, and I assumed they were there for practice like I am. I saw a kid I somewhat recognized from school; I think his name is Calvin.

We all crowded around the ribbon, as someone made some sort of speech. I think it was the sensei. He said his name is Gregory Flinch; or something like that. I looked up at the dojo and saw that it was mostly purple, just as I remember seeing it before. Not the weird version I had seen in my odd dream last night.

In my peripheral vision, I saw something move in the dojo. Weird. I shifted my gaze and I couldn't believe what I saw. Two shadowy, faded figures stood in the corner of the dojo. Well, they sat I guess. The crazy part is that it looked like the two people from my dream! That Jack kid was sitting on a pile of mats, with his girlfriend, Kim, sitting on his lap. They were looking around with confused looks.

I gaped at the ghosts sitting in my new dojo. Their eyes met mine, and they seemed a bit surprised that I was looking right at them. They whispered something to each other that I couldn't hear. Then they disappeared. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head. I couldn't have just seen that. That's not possible…right? There must be a smudge in my contacts…and I probably imagined the faces. That must be it. There's no other explanation. Ghosts aren't real. That story probably was some made up story I came up with. I know that the dojo was closed so many years ago because of some kind of tragedy, but my brain probably just made it all up. That's probably it.

The sensei guy cut the ribbon and the dojo was officially reopened. Everyone who was gathered walked into the dojo behind the sensei. The adults all went to talk to the sensei, while the kids wandered around a bit. I looked around at who would be my new group here at the dojo. There were 5 other kids. 3 girls and 2 guys.

I saw the guy, Calvin, who I kind of know, and I went over to him, as he was sitting on a bench alone.

"Hey…Calvin, right?" I asked him and sat next to him. He looked up and smiled.

"Yeah…you're Colin, right?" He answered. I smiled back.

"Yeah," I answered him, "are you going to start taking lessons here?"

"Yeah, you?" He said.

"Yeah," I answered. Awkward conversation much? Calvin is somewhat of a jock, but always seems a bit left out of the group. He's shorter than most of them, but he's really good at basketball. I've noticed that the other guys don't talk to him that much, but he still keeps up a smile. He seems like a cool kid. He has long brown hair, not super long, but long enough that he has to flip it every once in awhile. He has braces, and is really tan. The kind of guy that my sister would go crazy over. I should probably keep her away…

"So, did you do karate before you moved here?" Calvin asked, drawing me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I learned in a dojo in Ohio. I'm a red belt, so I guess you could say I'm pretty good. Have you ever done karate?" I asked him, curious if they could because of the dojos being closed.

"Oh that's cool…and not exactly. There really isn't anywhere to practice in this town, since they were closed down. But my dad teaches me and my siblings sometimes in my basement. But because he's not technically a real sensei, we could never actually get any real belts," he told me his story.

"Well, I bet you'll be just as good as anyone who actually I _has _had training," I told him, rewarded with a broad smile from him.

"Thanks," he said.

"Hey, do you have any idea why this dojo was closed down? Or the Black Dragons?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Yeah…it's kind of a sad story…" he said quietly, "two kids died in here…and it was a couple of Black Dragons who were responsible for it." My breath caught in my throat…could it really be?

"Do you know what their names were? I mean, the ones who…ya know…died?" I pressed more questions.

"Uhh yeah, I think it was Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford…they were the best karate students of their generation. And quite the power couple, in just about everyone's opinion," As he finished talking, I felt my stomach drop, recognizing the names from my dream. Something weird is definitely going on.

"Okay, attention everyone," I heard the sensei yell over all the talking. Calvin and I looked up from our conversation to listen.

"I'm going to have to ask the parents to leave for your kids' first lesson. I believe that I will not be able to fully connect with my students if you are in their presence," He announced. I agree with him. If my mom was here, I would've sat in the corner and not said a word. The parents all said goodbye to their kids, then left the dojo.

"Okay guys, everyone come sit over here," he gestured to an area in the dojo. We all sat spread out from each other, as none of us really knew one another.

"Well, it's obvious that none of you guys really know each other," he scanned his eyes over us, "so today we're just going to get to know each other. Alright?" We all nodded in agreement.

"Let's get started."

***End of Practice***

Shortest hour and a half of my whole life. The first day of practice was great. I made friends with all of the other students there, and I really am expecting great things from this dojo. Besides Calvin, I met four other kids. Jordan, Max, Jo, and Ashley. They all seem really nice, and I'm glad that I'll have people to talk to at school from now on.

But something really weird is definitely going on. All throughout practice, I saw movement when no one was near there, and I could've sworn I saw the ghosts again. I must be going crazy. I think I should probably find out more about the dojos being closed down before I jump to conclusions though.

I had to ride home on my board again, even though it was really dark out. All of us had stayed longer to hang out and get to know each other better, so it's about 8:00 now. I put my headphones in my ears and started on my way home. I had to pass the dojo on my way out of the mall, and I saw something weird again that caught my eye. I stopped boarding and moved closer.

Sure enough, there were the ghosts again. Jack and Kim, walking around the dojo. They were holding hands. They seemed really confused and disappointed. They kept shaking their heads at everything they saw.

I sat and watched them walk around, terrified, yet oddly curious. Then they saw me again. I froze. They started walking…or floating…towards me, and my heart started racing.

"You can see us?" Jack spoke. It sounded weird. Kind of like a whispering noise. It was like they were whispering right in my ear, but yet they were quite a distance from me. It sent shivers down my spine. I nodded slowly. They started whispering to each other.

"Then you can help us," Kim said, her eyes lighting up.

"What do you mean?" I looked around as I spoke. I must look crazy. Good thing nobody's nearby.

"Do you know why this dojo was closed down?" Jack asked, looking confused again.

"I've only really heard it from one person…I'm not sure what exactly happened," I told them, "but uhh…I had this really weird dream last night…and both of you were in it." They exchanged a look.

"What do you mean by 'weird'?" Kim asked, "And what were we doing in it?"

"Well…it was almost like I was watching a real event…and it was in the dojo…you guys were being…ya know…killed," I explained my dream to them in a nutshell. They looked confused still.

"Wait, you saw what happened?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, some guy named Frank…he was drunk, and uh he had a knife…" I trailed off at the end, looking everywhere but at them.

"Well, you obviously know exactly what happened then…" Kim said, also shifting her gaze, "but we really need your help."

"What are you talking about?" I was really confused at this point.

"Well, it was obviously a terrible event that ended our lives; and it was right here in this very dojo," Jack began explaining. I nodded as he spoke.

"The Black Dragon Dojo was closed for obvious reasons. And then Rudy and Bobby felt guilty about the whole thing, so the Bobby Wasabi chain of dojos was shut down. For good," Kim continued his story.

"At least that's what we thought," Jack chimed in, "Until this new dojo came up." He looked around in disgust.

"Wait, how did you even know about this reopening? I mean, you're…dead," I said cautiously.

"Well, you know how you hear about buildings being haunted?" Kim started. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, buildings aren't always haunted. Only when people disturb the resting place of the ghost," Jack continued, "see, we were just fine in death, when all of a sudden we were awoken because of a disturbance in our resting place, here. When there is a disturbance, you come back to haunt your place of death. That's just how things work. And we have to haunt this place to scare you guys away."

Wow, this really is a lot to take in. And all because I wanted to take karate…

"Why don't you guys just haunt this place and scare us away? Why do you need my help?" I asked them.

"Well, we're not really mean people…and we don't want to completely terrify all you kids and scare you away from karate. We just need someone to be our mouth, and move the dojo somewhere else," Jack explained. Now that makes more sense.

"Okay, so you just need me to convince them to move the dojo so you can rest in peace?" I confirmed what he was saying.

"Yeah, basically. Do you think you could do that for us?" Kim said hopefully.

"I guess…but it might take some work. People can be very thick-skulled," I told them. Kim squealed and hugged Jack. A smile spread across Jack's face, and he whispered something that I could barely make out.

"Don't worry Kimmy; it will all be better soon. I love you, babe," I think is what he said.

"Forever and always?" Kim whispered back.

"Forever and always," Jack answered. Calvin was right, they are a good couple. I rode my board home, thinking about what they had said the whole way. Am I just seeing things, or do I really have to help them out? A good night's sleep should help me sort things out…

"_I didn't do anything! I don't know what you're talking about!" Frank shouts at the judge, this time sober. _

"_You murdered two people!" Someone in the crowd shouted. _

"_No I didn't! All I remember is that I was at a party with some friends, and we were all angry about Jack getting into that tournament, and we were drinking a lot, then everything went fuzzy, and I woke up in the police station!" Frank shouted defensively, though no one really paid any attention to him…wait, am I having another vision or whatever you call this?_

"_I would like to call Rudy Gillespie to the stand as a witness," the short man from my last vision got up and walked to the witness stand. His eyes were red and puffy, and he looked as though he hadn't slept in days. He was sworn in, and then told to recount what he had seen. _

"_Well, I was at home that night, watching TV, when I got a frantic text message from Kim. She said that Frank and the Black Dragons were drunk, angry, and had knives. I immediately called the police, of course, then rushed to the dojo as quickly as I could. When I got there, Jack and Kim were…gone, and there was blood everywhere," He told of the events that night._

_Suddenly, I was in a whirling fog, unsure of what was going on, and another scene formed in front of me. _

"_Frank Simmons. Guilty," the judge said. Frank broke down in tears. Serves him right. _

"_I didn't do it! I wouldn't kill them!" He shouted._

"_Frank will be sentenced to life in prison and the Black Dragon Dojo will be shut down," the judge recited his punishment. _

_The fog came back again, and there was a new scene. Rudy, the 3 boys from before, a bigger man and a mall cop stood in front of what used to be the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Rudy got out his key and locked the door. Then he threw the key away. The inside of the dojo was dark, and it had been emptied out as well. There were 2 bouquets of flowers sitting in the middle of the room, in honor of Jack and Kim. _

"_Their memory will forever be held within the walls of this dojo. And no one shall ever enter their resting place again," Rudy said quietly. The odd group of friends joined together in a group hug. _

_The scene was replaced by fog again, and yet another new setting came about. This time I was standing in some kind of office. Rudy was there again and he seemed old and run down. There was also a man behind a desk…the man who I recognized as the one who had re-opened the dojo. _

"_But you can't reopen this dojo! It's the resting place of my two best students! It just wouldn't be right…" Rudy argued. So someone had tried to stop the reopening? They said that everyone had thought it would be in the best interest of the town…_

"_Rudy…we don't care about what happened 5 years ago. It's in the past, let it go. This town is in need of more money and a new dojo; this is the perfect place for it! Don't you believe that kids in Seaford should have a place that they can learn karate?" The man argued right back. _

"_Sir…I will always believe that kids should be able to have a safe environment where they can practice karate…but I will not stand for the blatant disrespect you have for the death of these 2 young kids. There are so many other venues for you to build this new dojo. This isn't your place," Rudy said calmly but persuasively. _

"_Having our new dojo here will cost much less than building it anywhere else. I do feel for you, I really do, but they are in the past, let it go," The man said, leaning back in his chair. _

"_You go ahead and build your dojo…but you're going to have 2 dead teenagers and many others on your conscious for the rest of your life. I don't know about you, but I would never be able to live with myself if this were on me," the man only laughed at Rudy. Rudy got up and walked toward the door of the office. _

_He stopped when he got to the door, turned around and said: "You mark my words…someday, somebody will reveal you for the awful, cold-hearted monster you really are…and I will live to see that day."_

I woke up, this time not as frightened as last time. Jack and Kim are trying to show me what I need to see. I looked at my clock. It's 3 'o clock in the morning, but I don't need sleep…I need to get to work on helping out Jack and Kim.

***Noon Sunday***

I walked into karate, nervous about what I need to do today. After I had woken up this morning, I stayed up coming up with a plan for helping out Jack and Kim. I had found a new venue for our dojo, and thought about what I might say if anyone tries to stop me.

"Hey Colin!" Max greeted me as I walked into the dojo. I kind of have a bit of a crush on her already. Focus Colin, focus.

"Hey Max," I smiled and waved, "where's Greg?"

"Uh, I think he's in his office…why?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I just need to ask him about something…" I trailed off my words at the end.

"Okay," Max shrugged it off, and then continued her stretching. I walked into Greg's office and sure enough, he was sitting at his desk, doing whatever.

"Hey Greg, I need to ask you something…" I began reluctantly.

"Anything, short stack," I'm not the tallest for my age, so he gave me that nickname…Calvin has one too.

"Well, I was just wondering…did you have anything to do with the reopening of this dojo?" I asked him.

"Nah, I'm actually not even from here. They called me in Colorado and told me that I could have this job, so I took it…why?" Okay, so he probably has no idea about what happened here…makes sense.

"Well, then you'd probably like to know why this place shut down in the first place…" I began, but he cut me off.

"No, I know what happened…there was some faulty wiring, and they needed to fix it. No big," he said nonchalantly.

"See, that's where you're wrong," that got his attention, "there were two kids murdered here about 5 years ago…this place was never supposed to open again, in memory of them, but when that guy- I think Jeremy something- wanted to open it back up, there was no one with enough power to stop him. We have to close this place down and move it somewhere else, or the ghosts of the teens will never be able to rest in peace. Please tell me you believe me."

"Yeah…I thought there was something fishy about this place. I didn't understand why they hired _me _to work here when I'm not even from here and there are plenty of good senseis in the area…but what can we do?" Great, Greg's on my side.

"Well, I already have that all planned out. All we have to do is close down this dojo and move it to a new location. I have the perfect location picked out and everything," I showed him the webpage that I had printed out.

"Sounds good, buddy. We better put this plan into action," I smiled. So far, things were going my way.

Greg talked to the rest of the students, and they agreed that our dojo should be shut down. The hardest part would just be talking to that Jeremy guy. So we decided to go straight to him to start out with…no wasting time.

"Come in," I heard Jeremy on the other side of the door after I had knocked. I opened it up, and walked in with my friends.

"And who might you be?" Jeremy said.

"I'm Colin, and these are my friends. We're here to talk to you about our dojo," I told him. He scanned us then looked down.

"Your dojo is up and running, what could you possibly have a problem with?" He said rudely.

"The grounds on which it was built. People died there, sir, and it needs to be left alone in their honor. You wouldn't construct a building over a graveyard, would you?" I tried to reason with him.

"Look, kid, it's great that you care, but the thing is that I don't. Dojo equals business equals money equals happy me. Now shoo kids, I'm busy," He motioned towards the door, telling us to leave.

"No, sir. I'm sorry, but what you've done is not right. And we won't stand for it. Our dojo's on strike until you shut it down and move it somewhere else," and with that, we all turned and left.

From that day on, we went to practice after school, and just sat there, not doing anything. We didn't let anyone in, and nobody paid a penny for fees. People began calling Jeremy off the hook, telling them to shut down the dojo. It took awhile before he felt the pressure, though.

***A Month Later***

Finally. After a month of our strike, Jeremy came walking around the corner to where we sat in front of our dojo.

"Look kids, you better start paying your fees, or I'm going to shut down this dojo and _never _build another one again," he threatened.

"Too bad that's what we want. All we're asking is for the dojo to be moved, is that so hard?" Our crowd of strikers had grown as the news had spread, and there was now a large crowd gathered around me and Jeremy.

"Yes, that is certainly not in our budget," he said.

"Then we'll all start practicing karate at the park, and in the winter, we'll go in our houses to practice, so you won't make a single dime," I threatened him. He starting sweating under the pressure.

"Well I'll…you won't... okay fine!" everyone started cheering, "I'll shut down your stupid dojo! You win!"

He stormed away angrily. Victory. All of my friends and the people around me began to congratulate me. Then I saw the boys from my vision and Rudy walking towards me. Rudy put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you. You did the right thing. And I'm sure that Jack and Kim would thank you too," I looked at the dojo, and saw Jack and Kim standing inside, nodding and smiling. They each gave me a thumbs up, then grabbed hands and disappeared. I heard Kim whisper "thank you" in my ear too.

"Thank you sir…I'm sure that Jack and Kim would be very thankful for you, too. It was very respectful that you closed down this dojo in honor of them," Him and the boys smiled at me. I turned to them.

"I don't know who you guys are…but I'm sure you were friends of Jack and Kim's as well," they nodded as I spoke, "but don't give up because they're gone…they would want your lives to continue without them. I'm sure of it." They all smiled at me and gave me hugs.

I don't know why it was me that had to do all of this, but all of the smiles I saw on peoples' faces made me glad that it was me who had the power to make a change.

**A/N: **I really liked writing this…it was kind of a challenge, ya know? Something different from what I usually write. I hope you guys liked it, and don't worry; the next chapter will be full of Kick! Thank you so much for sticking with this story even though I can't always update. Much love, peanutbutterpickle22

**Random Stuff Again:**

Totally excited about the new Austin & Ally! Are they gonna get together? And waiting on the edge of my seat for April 1st, when Kickin' It is back! Ahhhh so excited!


	10. Help

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Have I told you guys how awesome you are? Seriously, this is my most popular story yet…you guys are just too amazing. Sorry it took so long, I've been a bit obsessed with Degrassi lately, but that's definitely over now. If you actually care, I'll probably have something about it at the bottom. My last chapter was insanely long…definitely my longest chapter so far, so I decided to make this one a bit shorter…at least I think. I haven't written it yet. I'll try not to make it too long. Thanks to ' .Try' for the word of this chapter…love the name, btw. :)

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to do this every chapter? 'Cause I'm never gonna own Kickin' It…

**Word: **Help

**Summary: **Jack is in a bit of trouble…who will be there to help him out?

**Relationship: **Married

**When: **Well…they're married…so, they're pretty old…

**Jack POV**

Running. Turn this corner. Turn again. Heart racing, breath shortening. Ignore it. Keep running. No stopping. Faster. Dang…I need to get in better shape. Turn around. He's not there. Dumpster – hide behind it. Open phone, dial number. Wait…

"Hello?" success.

"Kimmy, hi, I kinda need your help right now," I say, my breath short and my voice frantic and desperate.

"What? What's wrong Jackie, are you okay?" I can hear that she is concerned and scared.

"Yeah, yeah, just kind of in a bad situation," my breath has slowed down and I can speak better now.

"What is it?" she asks again.

"Well, I was at a bar, and I got in a bit of a fight…now he's really peeved and drunk. Please, come help me?" I ask her hopefully. He's big and scary. Usually I could handle someone like this, but not if he's drunk.

"Why would you even do that, Jack? You should really stop getting into bar fights. It never turns out good for you, and not to mention-" she begins rambling, but I cut her off.

"Are you going to help me or not? Cause I could really use some help right now…" I frantically whisper. I love her, but she can be a pain in the butt sometimes.

"What should I do about the boys?" Kim asks me.

"Just…call Jerry or something, I don't know," I totally forgot about them.

"Okay, where are you? Are you still near the bar?" she asks me.

"Uhh, no, I ran pretty far…I think I'm actually by the dojo now…" I peered around the dumpster, "yeah…I'm in that little alley with the dumpsters right by the dojo." I smile at the old memories. I can't see her, but I know she's smiling too.

"Why don't you just call the police?" Kim asks. I've been asking myself the same question…

"Are you kidding me? Get in trouble again for starting a fight? No thanks," I tell her. The police practically know my name from all of the bar fights I get into. They really shouldn't blame me though. I'm usually just standing up for someone else…it's who I am, it's what I do.

"Ugh, fine. I'll be right there," she gives in. I hear a click as she hangs up. Great. Now I'm alone.

Waiting…it seems like forever…where is she? Someone else's breathing…crap. A grunt. It's him.

"Where are you? I heard you talking to your little girlfriend; I know you're there somewhere!" He shouts, slurring his words.

If Kim comes now, she'll be in big trouble. So I take a deep breath and step out from behind the dumpster.

"I'm right here, _Max_," I sneer. I know him from many other bar fights. He's somewhat famous for being a big jerk.

He turned towards my voice, and I could see the rage in his eyes. He growled, clenched his fist, and ran straight at me. He threw a weak punch at my head, and I easily dodged it. I grabbed his arm and twisted him into an arm lock. He struggled against me, and I was having a hard time holding him. I tried to hit him in some way, but it's a lot harder than it seems.

Just as I was about to give in and let go, Kim came flying in, giving him a swift kick behind the knees and a follow-up kick to the back so he fell over. Finally, she pinched him in a spot on his elbow that immediately knocked him out **(A/N: Not sure if this actually works…but that'd be so cool!). **

She stepped back to admire her work, and smirked down at her accomplishment. Then she looked over to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…uhh…thanks for that," I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. She put her hands on her hips and looked at me with a disappointed face.

"You better be thankful I got here in time to save your butt. What were you thinking?!" she scolded me.

"Well, I was thinking that he was harassing this girl, and I know that if it was you, I would have come to make him stop, and there was nobody that was going to help her, and I'm really sorry, but I just always go to the bar at the worst time and-" I began explaining myself, but was cut off by a pair of lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss and as suddenly as it had started it was over.

She pulled away, smirking and I just pouted.

"Awww, come on Kimmy, don't tease me," I joked with her.

"You're lucky you even got that one, after what you did today," she scolded me again and I pouted more.

"I'm sorry Kimmy; I just don't like seeing girls not treated right. It always makes me think of you," I grabbed her hands in my own as I spoke to her.

"It's okay Jack…but you're not allowed to go to the bar without me anymore," I nodded at her.

"Of course. Never again," She smiled at my response.

"Okay good…let's go home," I slipped my arm around her shoulder and we walked in the direction of our house.

"Oh, and Kim?" I said as we walked.

"Yes Jack?" she answered.

"Thanks again…for being there to help when I needed you," I thanked her yet again.

"Anytime Jack. You know I'll always help you when you're in trouble," she reassured me.

"I know…I just wanted to remind you how awesome you are," I smiled at her and she smiled back. I really do have the most amazing wife ever.

**A/N: **The end! Not my best chapter yet, but I thought it was cute. I don't like the ending though…it was really difficult. Well, thanks for reading, and please review, it really means a lot. :) After today, my break is over, and I won't be able to update as much :(. Of course, I'll still try, but I probably won't get them up very often. Stop reading here, unless you care about the random stuff! Much Love, peanutbutterpickle22 xoxo

**Review Response: ** .Try: A guest star on the first episode of Season 3 confirmed the premiere date in a video! DM me if you want the link :)

**More random stuff!:**

***Spoiler Alert for Degrassi fans***

AHHHHHH. I can't believe Cam is dead! He's so cute and was my favorite character! He should've been on the show for more than 17 episodes! Everyone loved him; I can't be the only one! And he and Maya were so cute together :). Well, that's all I have to say on that topic…

On another note, AUSTIN & ALLY TONIGHT! Super excited! Who else is?

Psych Wednesday!

Kickin' It is about a month away now! Can't wait!


	11. Ice Cream

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thank you for being so patient with me and my long breaks between updates, but I kinda have a lot going on, so very sorry about that! This chapter isn't going to be very long, because I have another 'I' that I thought of and would really like to show you guys :). It's going to be called 'interruption' and it will be the next chapter I update…so anyways, thank you to 'sadielove2' for the word that inspired this chapter. And thanks to everyone who reviews, follows and favorites :).

**Disclaimer: **This is getting annoying. I don't own Kickin' It.

**Word: **Ice Cream

**Summary: **It's a hot day in Seaford and everyone's practicing in the dojo… how are they ever going to cool off?

**Relationship: **Best friends

**Jack POV**

"Ouch!" I cried out in pain, stepping on the boiling hot, sunbathed mats yet again.

"You alright, Jack?" Kim asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright…just stepped on that hot spot again," I explained.

"Again, Jack? You really need to watch where you're watching," she rolled her eyes and walked away. Today is by far the hottest day in Seaford…ever, at a whopping 135 degrees! **(A/N I googled this…Cali's highest recorded temp is 134!) **I can't believe this is even possible…how can a place get so hot?

I scanned my eyes over my friends in the dojo. Milton, Eddie and Jerry haven't done anything today, yet they're sitting in the corner on the floor, complaining about how exhausted they are and how hot it is. I don't blame them, though…it is _really _hot. Kim is half-heartedly punching away at a dummy, also obviously exhausted. I myself just finished up a bo staff routine I've been working on, and was going to get some water when I burned my piggies on the fiery mats.

I heard a door open, and we all turned our heads toward Rudy's office, where he had just walked out of, completely dry and un-fazed by the heat. Wait…what?

"Rudy, how are you not sweating?" I stood up and walked towards him, my eye brows furrowed. Everyone else looked just as confused as I am.

"Uhh…I stuck my head in a bag of ice? Err…I mean…it's not that hot, what are you talking about, stop questioning me!" Well…that's not suspicious at all…note my heavy sarcasm. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Fine! I have a bunch of fans going in my office," we all gasped and turned to run to his office, but he outstretched his arms, blocking us from getting through, "whoa, whoa, whoa! I am the sensei here, and none of you guys are allowed to use my fans…they're mine…ALLL MIIINE!" He said the last part while backing away slowly into his office. Odd man…

"Oh come on, Rudy! We're dying out here!" We all shouted pleads and complaints at him through his door, but all we heard was, "ALL MINE!" Sometimes, I just want to take that man and feed him to the goat…

"Fine, Rudy, don't give us any fans…but _we're _going to get ice cream…and _you're _not invited!" I shouted at him. His door opened a crack, and his head popped out.

"Did you say ice cream?" He asked, his eyes gleaming like a little kid. I just nodded.

"Ohhhhh, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease let me come?" He begged me, again resembling a child.

"Nope! Maybe if you had let us have fans earlier, we would've invited you…" I said.

"Aw come on! Please let me come? I want ice cream!" I turned to face my friends. They all shook their heads in disagreement.

"It's ALLLL OUUUURS!" Kim said, mocking Rudy. She smirked again, and I chuckled at her antics. Rudy pouted, then closed his door, evidently going to pout some more.

"So, do you guys seriously want to go get ice cream?" I asked, turning to my misfit group of friends. They all nodded in agreement.

"Ice cream sounds great after that workout…" Kim said, trailing off at the end to turn around and pack up her stuff. The guys and I did the same, and then we all went to go change.

When we were all ready to go, we started walking to Colonel Cone's, and ice cream shop in the strip mall with our dojo. Before we had even gotten 3 feet from our dojo, Kim started complaining.

"But my feet huuuuuurt," she whined. She's so cute when she whines…I mean…um…you didn't hear that.

"Oh, suck it up Kimmy, it's not that far of a walk," I rolled my eyes at her. She glared at me.

"I told you not to call me Kimmy!" she shouted at me. Then she crossed her arms and stomped her foot, pouting.

"Awww, is little Kim angry?" she just glared at me.

"Fine, I just won't talk to you," she looked away from me in defiance.

"Oh, come on Kim, you know you can't that," I poked her shoulder, trying o get her to laugh. I could see her lips fighting a smile. Meanwhile, all the guys found some chairs and sat down, obviously annoyed. Oh well. They always do this when Kim and I have our little…moments; I guess you could call them that.

"Come ooooon, Kim, talk to me," she just continued to look past me, fighting a smile.

"What if I give you a piggy back ride to the ice cream place?" I offered her. That got her attention. She immediately looked at me and started smiling.

"Okay!" she said excitedly. I rolled my eyes and turned around, bending over so she could hop on. She jumped on my back and clung onto my neck. I turned back around and looked at the guys sitting in their chairs.

"Well, you guys coming or not?" I asked them, nodding towards the ice cream place. They got up and we all started walking. I felt Kim shift on my back multiple times, trying to get comfortable. My back was sweating at this point, because of all the heat, combined with Kim on my back.

"Eww Jack, your back is all sweaty," Kim said in disgust.

"What do you expect when you're on my back?" I came back at her.

"I know, I'm just that hot," she said, obviously smirking even though I couldn't see her.

"You know that's not what I meant," yeah…but I do think that's true…stop it brain!

"I think it was implied," she retorted.

"Oh really?" I asked. I felt her nod. Then, I quickly buckled my knees and let her drop a little bit to scare her. She screamed and I laughed.

"Jack! That was so mean!" she screeched in my ear.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it a-" I began, but was cut off by her screaming as I did it again.

"Jack! Let me down!" I felt her trying to squirm free.

"Nope!" I tightened my grip on her and started running for the ice cream shop. Her anger went away quickly, as she began to giggle. When we got there, I set her down and turned around to face her.

"That was really mean, Jack!" she pouted again. I grabbed her waist for a hug.

"I'm sorry, Kim…forgive me?" I gave her my puppy dog face. She rolled her eyes.

"I guess…" I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her arms made their way around my neck. I like hugging her. It always makes me all warm and fuzzy. I'm not even going to try to hide it anymore…

We pulled away from our hug, and I suddenly felt empty. My gaze met hers and we stayed like that for a moment. Suddenly, someone entering the store bumped into me, and I ended up against Kim, our faces mere centimeters apart. Before I could process what was happening, my lips were on hers, and she was kissing back.

I pulled away and looked at her. She bit her lip and I smiled down at her.

"What was that for?" she asked me, still biting her lip.

"Oh... ya know, just…cause," I scratched the back of my neck and avoided her eyes.

"No, no, don't get all awkward…I liked it," she bit her lip and I met her eyes again.

"Really?" I squeaked out. Dang it Jack, you're getting all weak.

"Yeah, really," she answered.

"Well…in that case, I'll just tell you…I've really like you, for awhile now…and, uhh…Kim?" I began nervously.

"Yes, Jack?" she answered, still biting her lip.

"Will you please be my girlfriend?" I asked her hopefully.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask that…yes!" she squealed. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close to me, ignoring the fact that the closeness was only making it hotter.

This is by far the happiest I've ever been when getting ice cream.

**A/N **Ew. Who else hated that ending? I know I did! Anyways, I'm going to start writing that next chapter I told you about, but suggest some 'J's for the following chapter. You guys are the best! I love all my readers! You can stop reading here, unless you want to read my random things…Much Love, peanutbutterpickle22 xoxo

**Random Things!:**

Who else hated the ending of iCarly? Don't get me wrong, I love the show, but seriously. I know it ended awhile ago, and this is quite random…but hey, this is random stuff! Anyways, I think Sam and Freddie should have got together. But I did love the end where she was watching all the old videos…made me tear up a bit :).

Who watched Psych? AH-mazing! Can't wait for Wednesday's epi!

Count down: 28 (or 29, depending on how you count) days til Kickin' It! EXCITEMENT!

Austin&Ally…can you say DRAMA? Not on til mid-March? Why must you make me wait?!

Who else is outraged that Cam is already out of the credits of Degrassi? No fair!

**That's all for now…until next time! xoxo**


	12. Interruption

**A/N: **Hey everyone! So, I skipped school Tuesday, and decided I would write another chapter for you guys, but then my school laptop's internet wasn't working…so, very sorry about that. Anyways, as I promised, I wrote this new chapter I mentioned last chapter. Hope you guys like it! :)

**Disclaimer: **Seriously, does anyone know if I have to do this every time? Because I will never own Kickin' It…

**Summary: **Jack and Kim are finally together! But one month into their relationship, and they're still yet to have their first kiss because everyone keeps interrupting. What do they have to say about this?

**Relationship: **Well…they're dating. I already told you that…

**When: **One month after KIOO

**Jack POV**

People are frustrating. Very frustrating. Kim and I have been dating for a whole month now, and we still haven't kissed yet! Yeah, I know, get excited, we're finally dating. But, as I was saying…we haven't been able to kiss yet, because everyone keeps interrupting us! Let me explain better…

_He finally worked up the nerve to ask her out. They were going to skip practice to go to get pizza. After the crazy past couple of months they'd ha__d, both of them were just glad they would finally have some time together again. They had missed each other like crazy while they were apart. _

"_So, Kim, what have you been up to?" Jack asks his long lost best friend as they slid together into a booth. _

"_Mostly just cheerleading…what trouble have you gotten into?" she asks, swiftly winking at him. _

"_I've just been hanging with the skaters…a bunch of lug nuts, if you ask me. But the whole time, I couldn't help but think about you," he says, smiling down at the petite blonde. She blushed. _

"_Really?" she says, her voice barely coming out as a squeak. _

"_Of course. Seeing you with that Brett guy killed me. I just thought you had forgotten about me…" Jack says, averting his gaze from her eyes. _

"_The only reason I dated Brett was to try to get over losing you, Jack. I thought that I could replace you, but I found out pretty quickly that I couldn't. No one could replace you, Jack," Kim said sweetly. Jack began to lean in slightly. Kim noticed this and leaned towards him as well. They were mere inches from each others' lips, when…_

"_Good afternoon, may I take your order?" Kim and Jack both jumped at the sound of the waiter's voice. _

"_Dang it," Jack mumbled under his breath. Kim seemed pretty upset too. The waiter soon realized what happened and left quickly, blushing. But the moment had been ruined already. _

_About a week after their first date, and Jack and Kim were definitely official. And the news had already spread to the entire school. Girls all up and down the hallways gave Kim death glares as she passed. They were all jealous that Jack was off the market, and that she was the one who got him: the hottest guy in 10__th__ grade! _

_But Kim ignored their looks and walked with her head high; she has an amazing boyfriend and they don't! She walked into class, and saw that there were few people there yet. And her boyfriend wasn't one of them. Dang it. _

_Kim sat at her seat, doodling in her notebook out of boredom. When Mika finally arrived, Kim began to talk with her. Kim sat on her desk, with her back facing the door. Shortly after they began their conversation, Jack walked into the room, unnoticed by Kim. He used this to his advantage, sneaking up behind her. _

_He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear:"Good morning Kim." She giggled and turned around to face him. _

"_Morning, Jack," she said, smiling. She turned around on the table so she was now facing him. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. As she pulled away, they both smiled and began leaning in, yet again._

"_Okay, class! Take your seats!" Mr. Botley walked in, making Jack and Kim jump apart again. _

"_Dang it," Kim muttered under her breath. Things don't tend to work out for them…_

_A couple days after the incident in the classroom, Jack and Kim were in the dojo, sparring and waiting for practice to begin. Well, they weren't really sparring, just fooling around with some new moves and such. Kim tried to do a cool new kick she learned, but something went wrong, and Kim ended up on top of Jack. Both of them lie there, with their faces so close they could feel each others' breathing. _

_They both began to lean in, again. With no one even in the dojo, both of them were sure this would finally be the time. But then…_

"_And then I told him I'd see him in detention!" the familiar Latino's voice echoed off the walls of the dojo, and Jack and Kim quickly jumped apart, yet again. _

"_Seriously, people?!" Kim shouted angrily. She picked up her bag and stormed away, into the change rooms. _

"_What's her problem?" Jerry asked Jack, who was still on the ground. Jack only glared at him then went to the change rooms as well. _

_Another week later, Jack and Kim were studying at Jack's house. Sorry, "studying". They were supposed to be studying for an upcoming Algebra test, but neither of them was really in the mood. So, instead, they listened to music and talked about random things for a couple hours. Every time Jack heard his mom coming, they would pull out books and pretend to be studying, only for them to be discarded moments after she left. _

"_Hey Jack, where's your trash can? I need to throw out this gum…" Kim asked, her eyes searching for a trash can to no avail. _

"_Right there," he said, motioning in the direction of his bedroom door. She got up and began walking towards the trash can, not very focused on where she was stepping. And of course, being the klutz that she is, she tripped over a backpack that had been carelessly tossed on the ground. _

_She fell, bracing herself for the certain crash to the floor, but was surprised to find that she landed on something much softer. She looked up, her eyes meeting Jack's, as she had somehow managed to land in his lap. He smirked, and tilted his head forward. She did the same. Again, they were tricked to believe that this time would be the time…for sure, right? Wrong. _

_Jack's mom just had to knock at that exact moment. Kim quickly jumped off of Jack's lap, and scrambled to her spot on his bed, and pulled out a book. _

"_Alright Kim, it's getting late; it's time for you to go home," Mrs. Brewer said. _

"_Okay, I'll just pack up and walk home then," Kim answered with a smile. As soon as Mrs. Brewer had shut the door, Jack let out a long groan. _

"_I think the world may hate us," he said, tilting his head back and looking at the ceiling. _

"_Yeah…a little bit," Kim agreed. Jack chuckled and shook his head, then helped Kim to pack up her stuff. When she finished up, Jack walked her to the door and let her on her way. He didn't go with her, because his mom made him stay. _

_As soon as he had shut the door behind her, he let out another frustrated groan and headed upstairs._

"_The world really does hate us…" he mumbled to himself. _

_Another week after this, Jack and Kim walked into the school together yet again. Jack had an idea this time; and nobody was going to stop it. _

"_Hey Kimmy, follow me," he whispered into her ear. She giggled a little, grabbed his hand, and followed him like he said. They made a few turns, until they got to an area where there were very few people. _

"_Where are we going, Jack?" Kim asked. _

"_You'll see," he smirked at her. She shook her head and laughed. Finally, he got to a door labeled 'janitor'. He looked around to make sure nobody was nearby, then opened the door, and pulled Kim inside with him. _

"_Why are we in here?" Kim asked, looking around._

"_Well, we have been going out for 3 weeks now, and we still haven't had our first kiss…stupid people. And I just figured that with no interruptions…" he trailed off and started moving towards Kim. She put her arms around his neck and he put hers around her waist. Finally, it was actually going to happen. _

_But, of course, the door opened. An old man walked in and his eyes opened wide in shock. _

"_You kids better get out of here before I tell the teachers where you've been! Now, scram!" the janitor shooed them out of the closet. They walked off in separate directions to get to class, both equally disappointed. _

*******About a week later***

**Jack POV**

Now you see what I mean? Every. Stinking. Time. They never fail…

But today, we're hanging out at Falafel Phil's, and I'm definitely going to kiss her. You just watch.

"Hey Jack," I hear the gorgeous blonde call my name and I turn to face her.

"Well hello beautiful," I smile at her and she blushes. I hug her and we head inside. We sit at our usual table, and just talk for a bit before we actually get any food. Finally, the perfect moment comes. Our eyes lock and we're both just staring. I leaned in, hoping that this would finally be the time.

"Yo! Jack, Kim, what are you guys doing here?!" I hear Jerry. Gosh darn it. No. I'm not just going to take it this time.

"Can't a guy just kiss his girlfriend in peace?!" I shout at him. Then, I turn to Kim, grab her face in my hands and kiss her on the mouth. It was very sweet, and there were sparks that I have never felt before. As we pulled away, I couldn't help but smile.

"Definitely worth the wait," Kim whispered, completely reading my mind.

"Definitely," I answered, then leaned in to kiss her again.

**A/N: **I like that one…I think it's cute :). But yeah, please comment, and give me some more suggestions for 'J's I'm kinda having a hard time finding inspiration for that one…Thanks guys for making this story so worth writing…y'all are awesome :D. Much Love, peanutbutterpickle22 xoxo

**Reviewer Responses:**

**anaross3000: **I know right? But I'm glad he did…Henry is awesome :).

**DirectorJumelles: **Yes! They shouldn't have taken him out after just one episode! Unfair! And that little clip of them was so adorable…I started tearing up c:. And yeah, I saw the A&A promo…so exciting!

**SwiftStar1: **I know, I miss iCarly too :'(

**Allie (anon): **Change what? Sorry…

**Guest (anon): **Thanks :). And I'm not sure if the second one is the same person…but what?

**No random stuff today guys, sorry, kind of in a crunch for time. **

**But on the other hand…who saw the promos for Spyfall (Kickin' It season premiere)? So beyond excited!**

**Countdown: 22 Days! **


	13. Just A Dream

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I have many reasons that I will explain at the end, and I've had a hard time finding inspiration for this next one-shot…anyways, you guys sent in some really great word suggestions, but I just could not come up with an idea for any of them…so I'm using my own word this time…sorry! :) Hope you still like it!

**Disclaimer: **Let's all just assume from now on, that I don't own this lovely show.

**Word: **Just a dream

**Summary: **Kim's world is crashing down around her. Everything is going wrong. Why?

**Relationship status: **This isn't necessary for this story… (But if you must know, I guess they're married)

**When: **Neither is this…

**Quicknote: **You will probably be really confused throughout this whole things…but it's okay, because it will all make sense at the end!

**Kim POV**

I woke up in the morning on my own. Weird. Usually in the morning, Jack wakes me up by kissing me on the forehead, then goes to make breakfast. Maybe he forgot today…I take a deep breath in through my nose…and I don't smell anything…even weirder. I sit up in bed and look at my clock. It's 9:30. I would usually freak out, but it's a weekend. Maybe that's why Jack didn't wake me up…

I decided to just shake it off and get up. I put on my slippers and walk out of my room. It's silent. That's not right. There's always something going on at the Brewer household…especially on weekends.

I turned to the left as I walk out of my room, to go check on my kids…and run straight into a wall! What the heck? This is weird. I take out my cell phone. No missed calls, no new messages or anything…something is not right. I get changed and throw on a jacket. I leave my house and begin walking down the street…wait…this isn't my street. This isn't even a street. I'm in an apartment…what?

I turn around and look at my door. Apartment 206C. I've never lived in an apartment. Ever. Now this is starting to scare me. I turn around and see a name on the wall. SunnyDays Apartments. Oh, I know this place…it's on the outskirts of Seaford. So good, that means I'm still in Seaford at least. I walked downstairs and saw some people along the way.

"Good morning Ms. Crawford!" said an older looking man. He took his hat off and nodded in my direction…Crawford? I changed my name to Brewer 8 years ago when I married Jack…well that's odd. I walked out to the front of the building and waved down a taxi.

"Ahhhh Ms. Crawford!" the taxi driver greeted me, "to the grocery store as usual, madam?"

This only confused me further, so I merely nodded and climbed in. I saw that the man's name was Max.

"Ms. Crawford, you seem down today…why might that be?" he asked me sincerely.

"I'm just confused…nothing is as it should be…it's like I'm in a different world…who are you?" He looked a bit taken aback by my question.

"Well, I'm Max. I've been driving you around this 'ere town since you moved here, don't ya know?" He said. I felt very bad for him; he seemed nice, and very confused.

"I'm sorry; I don't remember any of this. I'm not Ms. Crawford, I'm Mrs. Brewer. I've been married to Jack for 8 years…we have two kids…this isn't right," I started mumbling, more to myself than to him.

"Ms. Crawford, did you just say Mr. Brewer's name?" He asked me.

"Yes sir," I said, and nodded.

"Ms. Crawford…you dated that man, Jackson Brewer…he left about 8 years ago. You were very angry and upset about it, and that's how you ended up here. I picked you up in a cab, and you told me your whole life story on the way home…I still remember that day like it was just yesterday…" he looked out the window of his cab, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Wait, he left? But no…that can't be right. We've been married for 8 years…that's not…that's not possible…" I started thinking out loud, "take me to inner Seaford, please," I ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

We drove for awhile before I began recognizing my hometown, the inner part of Seaford.

"Where in Seaford would you like to go, ma'am?" He asked me when we entered the borders.

"Just drop me off at the Seaford Mall please," I told him. We drove a bit longer until I saw the Seaford Mall out the window. A place that I had spent all my childhood at. With all of my best friends. My best friends, who apparently aren't my friends anymore…and a husband who isn't even mine anymore…

"We're here, Ms. Crawford," I heard Max say, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks Max," I said quietly, fumbling with my wallet to pay him.

"Don't worry about it. You're obviously troubled enough as is," he gave me a warm smile. I smiled back and climbed out of the car. He handed me a business card with his number on it, then drove away.

I looked at the mall ahead of me and sighed. IT was packed with people—people I didn't recognize. I probably looked pretty odd. Everyone in Seaford knew each other, and it's not like we got many tourists. The mall looked basically the same, except for a couple of new stores in place of the older ones. I sighed and began walking. I soaked in the familiarity of the place. Everything looks exactly the same…but why isn't it? The people aren't the same. The memories aren't the same. Nothing's right without my friends and family surrounding me.

My mind wandered as I walked around the mall on auto-pilot, ending up in front of Falafel Phil's. At least this place is still here. I open the doors and breathe in the familiar smells of grease and fat. But something seemed…off. The place looked a lot cleaner, and everyone seemed to be happy and enjoying their food. My eyes surveyed the place, then stopped at a familiar face at the register—Jerry! I walked up to the register, hoping he would recognize me, and began to order. Before I even opened my mouth, he interrupted me.

"Kim Crawford?! That's a face I haven't seen in awhile! How've you been?" He asked in a sophisticated way…that's not Jerry-like at all…but at least he knew it was me.

"Hey Jerry," I greeted him, smiling, "I've been doing alright…just a little confused…" I said honestly, "how about you?"

"It's been pretty good around here. I'm still married to Mika, as you probably knew, the kids are great, business is going well…same old stuff, ya know? Except, Jack still hasn't quite returned to normal since…what happened…" I furrowed my eyebrows…what happened exactly? I couldn't bring myself to remember.

"Well that's good, Jerry…but that's really why I came here today…do you have any idea where I might find Jack?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he's probably at the dojo…but be careful, he's still pretty angry," he answered. Why is Jack angry? Why is everything so wrong?

"Thanks, Jerry. Oh! And tell Mika and the kids I say 'hi' when you get the chance," I said to him, while waving and heading for the door.

"Will do," he smiled and waved back, "nice seeing you again Kim."

"Nice to see you too, Jer."

I opened the doors and walked out into the fresh air again. It's a nice feeling that at least not everyone is angry with me. I walk across the sidewalk to the dojo on the other side, and put my hand against the glass. It looked exactly the same. The lockers on the far wall…the stickers on the lockers…the chairs right by the entrance…even the old mats with their mold. I smiled at the sight. Nothing had changed. Except that, I don't feel welcomed anymore. I won't walk in and see Jack beaming. He won't hug me and spin me around, then kiss me as our friends moan in mock disgust. Nothing will _really _be the same.

I see a bunch of little kids sitting on the mats. They are all watching in amazement as a man performs some simple kick and punches. It's not Jack though…where is Jack?

As if reading my mind, the office door opens, and Jack Brewer himself walks out. He smiles at the little kids, and they all look at him with excitement in their eyes.

"Uncle Jack!" a little boy screams, and then jumps onto his feet, running to greet him. He wraps his arms around Jack's legs, and all the other kids follow suit. Well, except for two little kids. A brunette boy and a blonde girl, who seems engrossed in their conversation, oblivious to the world. I smiled. They reminded me so much of us. I look back towards Jack again, who is knee deep in kids. His smile is so genuine, and he looks so happy. Then he looks up and sees me. His smile is gone, and his eyes go dark. He looks down at the kids, and says something I can't quite make out. They let go of him, and he begins walking towards the door. I should be scared, but I'm not. I'm too shocked to feel anything. He opens the doors, and waits for them to shut before turning to me.

"What are _you _doing here?" he asks, venom in his voice.

"I-I just came to clear up some things...I can't remember anything that happened, and I…I just want to know what went wrong, so many years ago," I said, my voice trembling. His eyes soften a bit, but the look goes away soon, and his eyes are dark.

"You don't remember?! You don't remember the 8 _years _of pain you caused me?! That's right—I'm still not over it. I think about it every day. Every. Dang. Day. I still can't believe you would do such a thing! You heartless, evil woman. And I don't know why you would come back here. I told you never to find me again," he raged at me. My heart broke. I didn't understand. And I couldn't take it anymore. The tears rolled down my cheeks faster than I could contain them.

"I don't…I don't understand…" I said, my voice barely a squeak.

"You _cheated _Kim. Cheated. Donna told me everything. I can't believe you wouldn't remember something like that. And I hate you for it. I hate you Kim Crawford. I _hate _you," I lost it as he spoke. The tears fell faster and faster, and I collapsed to the ground. He mumbled something under his breath, and then went back in the dojo. All I could do was cry. Why does this have to happen? What happened to my great life?

The world started to get blurry. Am I fainting? The world around me fades, and I feel a slight shaking.

"Kim…Kim? Kimmy, wake up!" I hear Jack's voice. What? I open my eyes slightly, to see Jack's face hovering over my own. I quickly hide my face, afraid he's going to yell at me again.

"Babe, what's wrong? Why are you crying? I'm right here, you don't have to cry," I hear his soothing voice. I uncover my face and look up at him. There is sincerity in his eyes. I look around everything is back to normal. Our room looks the same again, and I can here ruckus being caused by my rowdy children. I can feel tears on my cheeks.

"B-b-but you're not mad at me?" I asked, still very confused.

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked me.

"Y-you s-said I cheated on you…but I didn't! Donna's a liar! You can't listen to her. A-and you said you hated me!" I choked on my sobs. He looked confused.

"I could never hate you Kimmy," he said, "it was just a bad dream."

He pulls me close and I cuddle closer to him.

"I love you Kim," he whispers in my ear.

"I love you too Jack," I answer him.

"It's all okay now," I think to myself, "it was just a dream."

**A/N: **I am sososososossososooooo beyond sorry! As I said, I was having a hard time with some writer's block, and I've had the homework piling up, and I've kinda been really upset lately (you probably don't care, so I won't go bother you with my life), and trying to balance in some family and friend time to all of this. I promise, I will try my hardest to update, but in order to do that, I'll need some really good K words! Try to stray from 'Kiss', cause I feel like that would be too easy… but thanks to all of you who are still reading, and I hope you don't hate me too much! Read on, if you care to read my random rants . Much love, peanutbutterpickle22 xoxo.

**Random Things that have been piling up…: **

OH. MY. FRICKIN. KICK. Why aren't they dating yet? Last season clearly ended with them going out on a date, and then, this season – Poof! Never happened. If they don't start dating soon…well, I don't want to reveal my evil plans. It's so OBVIOUS that they want to go out! Why can't it just happen already?! Stupid TV people.

So, I'm in a bit of a predicament. Lab Rats…right. I love the show, but here's the thing…Bree and Chase. Are they technically brother and sister? Because they would make the CUTEST couple, like ever. Not even joking here. Of course, it probably won't happen, but seriously…who else sees it?

PSYCH. OH MY. I can't even…Shawn and Jules…my heart is broken :'(. I can't even…no. Just, no. Shules for lifeeee!

BTR! OMG! They're coming back to me c:. I can't wait!

Taylor Swift concert in less than a week…brb, spazzing.

**That's all for now…tune in next time! **


End file.
